Señor Gordo
by Madz San and JP in the Hood
Summary: Tanishi Kei has been fat just about his whole life. And people continue to remind him of that fact. Especially his ex teammate, Hirakoba Rin. But how long can Kei withstand this treatment? How long can he stand being Señor Gordo? Warnings:Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter Uno

**Authors' Notes:**

**Madz-San:**

_The idea of starting this at the graduation was Chibi Bun's idea that I changed up a bit. I loved her idea of Kite making the ceremonial speech, it was great. It really left an opening for comedy later. _

_Also, while reading this don't suspect that we will be doing a great amount of crossovering! We're just mentioning and making references every once in a while, nothing huge! This fanfic isn't complete crack… Not some stupid Sailor Moon X DragonBall Z crap. -_-_

_To make note as well, don't think the main pairing is the only one. We may not introduce other teams that much but we will have some show up, not just Higachuu. _

_Well, I hope that this fanfic that Chibi Bun and I are doing will give Tanishi Kei more fans, because he deserves them! So please enjoy and give us your thoughts! ^-^_

**Chibi Bun Tamago's Rantings:**

_…Madz-San wrote most of this, but I've added my input here and there. I truly believe that the characters introduced in the last hundred or so chapters of the first series of Tennis no Oujisama, should be more explored. Writers have been doing this especially well for Shintenhouji but not so much for Higa. _

_And it's also sad to see teams from earlier chapters be neglected as well. This would include (but not limited to) St. Rudolph, Midoriyama, Fudomine, Rokkaku and Yamabuki. I think it's kinda pathetic that Midoriyama was discarded in the anime in exchange for Jyousei Shonan. I believe it's because the Midoriyama boys were somewhat boring (in contrast to the, pardon me, freak show of Jyousei), but they also were the most normal team, in a way. They have great potential, as all the members were second years when they faced off against Seigaku. Maybe I'll try writing something for them…Argh! Stay focused! (I love PoT so much, it AIN'T funny. At all.)_

_Anyway, by writing this piece together, Madz-San and I hope to help increase the number of fanfics for Higa. Enjoy reading, PEACE OUT! Byez!!!~*_

**

* * *

**

**Señor Gordo: Chapter Uno**

**I always knew that these graduation ceremonies were boring as hell, but this is too much! The event has been going on for at least 40 minutes and from the look of the pace, it will continue for another 30 minutes. Also, despite the fact that I got a fair amount of slumber last night, I have to keep fighting myself from falling asleep through Kite's 'I'm such an intelligent, almighty, smart-ass with a stick up my butt graduation speech'. Even though I'm pretty sure Kite worked hard for his speech, rehearsing and editing over ten fold, it really is a pity that I can't just sleep through it. However, there's also the factor that with Kite's 'Hitman ways' he may kill me… Or like in the days of tennis, shove a gouya down my throat.**

**I wasn't too sure if I'd be joining tennis during high school. I mean, I'm not particularly great at it, neither am I in the best shape, (says my 233 pounds and just about everyone that calls me a fat-ass…). You'd think that all the work I've put into tennis would have molded me in shape but it just didn't. If anything, I think I may have gained weight during those times. But then if I didn't join tennis again, what would I do? I'm not very familiar with other sports and I don't have a hobby that I'm good at. Plus, all those universities want to see what you do besides school work, the nosey bastards…**

**What was so great about this whole thing anyway? Why do we need this big ceremony when it's just high school that we're going to? They make it sound like this is so important. That we are upgrading to the royal palace and any mistakes we make, we'll be sacrificed right in front of the emperor for his own pleasure. The whole thing's ridiculous.**

**As if to prove my point even more, my head began to nod in a slow rhythm again and I could feel myself drifting off into a sweet slumber. That is until I felt a painful, hard smack to the back of my head. With a cry of alarm, I spun around to see who it was that caused my throbbing head.**

**And as if this time could be any more unpleasant, I caught eyes of the holder of long honey blond hair, a golden tan, and a pretty face that I did not want to see.**

**Hirakoba Rin snarled at me before he yelled at me in a harsh whisper. "Wake up, fat-ass! If I have to go through this, so do you! There's no way in hell I'm letting you snooze! Like that's all you need, more sleep!"**

**It's a waste that such a dirty mouthed bitch has that face.**

**I let out a small grunt then formed a tired glare as I responded before Hirakoba could hit me for a second time today.**

"**Wow, its lovely seeing you, Hirakoba." I said bleeding with sarcasm, of course. However, he didn't appear to enjoy it as much as I did.**

"**Tch! Yeah right! I was hoping now that middle schools over with I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug. After all you won't be in tennis during high school."**

**What the hell? Who said I wouldn't be in tennis?**

"**Wh, what do you mean since I won't be in tennis throughout high school?" I asked pissed and confused. And just to make me hate Hirakoba even more, he made a mocking laugh and smirked.**

"**Are you serious? Do you really think that you'll be able to join with that lard? Or with that embarrassing defeat by the Echizen brat? You'll be lucky that they'll even let you try out!"**

**He did have a point, to be honest that memory was pretty embarrassing, being beat by a little midget and all. However, besides that, so what if I lost? He did too and that didn't mean he had to be such an ass about it. Therefore, to get somewhat even, I threw something back at him. **

"**Yeah, well it's not like you and Chinen did any great against the Seigaku team either. You guys got beat too. And also I think I know my weight issue fine after you reminding me the 50 times before. So you can shut your mouth."**

**And just as suspected he didn't take that comment too well and raised his voice.**

"**Fuck you! At least Chinen and I did better than your house sized butt! And I can call you fat as much as I want! Maybe it'll finally snap in your pebble brain to lose some pounds!"**

**His words cut like a katana committing seppuku. I know that I've been told that for years and I should be used to it but for some reason every time Hirakoba would bring it up it'd make me feel so much like crap. Why did his words hurt and get under my skin so easily? I don't understand it. I've been trying to solve this crappy feeling from the day I met him and I just couldn't find the answer. **

**This is why I try to avoid him so desperately. If anything he was the biggest reason for me not wanting to join tennis again. But I couldn't just back down, now can I? He frankly told me that I sucked too much and was too overweight to be accepted on the Higachuu high school tennis team. And If I just pussied out and didn't even try, it would only make him more pleased. And he'd keep making those ridiculing laughs and smirks. If only I could see the beautiful, discontented expression he'd make when I proved him wrong.**

"**What? You got nothing to say, you beached whale? You notice that I'm right finally? Well, I guess your brains not that much of a pebble after all… Maybe it's more like a peanut-"**

**I couldn't take any more of his shit-filled insults and snapped. I got a hold of his collar and yelled.**

"**Fuck off!-"**

**But then I felt a hand tug on my shoulder and pull us apart.**

"**Hey, party's over!" Shouted a tall, mid-thirties appearing man. I didn't know who he was but I guessed he was a teacher.**

"**K, Kazuma!" Hirakoba said stunned.**

"**That's Kuwabara Sensei to you! Now break it up, this is an important ceremony and you need to respect your fellow student up there." He said as he pointed up to the glaring Kite. He was definitely going to assassinate me later.**

"**S, sorry, Sensei…" We mumbled to Kuwabara.**

"**Ok, just keep it down. I better not catch you guys messing around again."**

**And with that being said, the orange haired Sensei walked off to stand off to the side, next to my last year's home room teacher, Urameshi Sensei.**

**Hirakoba whispered in my ear and smirked before returning his attention back to our favorite resident smart-ass.**

"**I bet your brain's not the only thing that's peanut sized." **

**I was about to retort back but Hirakoba had already returned to his seat in the auditorium. That's just like the bastard, to say something nasty and coolly strut off.**

**So, I sat there and somehow managed to stay awake through the rest of the whole damn thing. Finally, after about another half an hour, I was able to retreat home.**

**On my way home, my dad called and told me he was going to pick me up. I told him where I was at, so I waited for his truck to pull up. He soon came, rolling up in his Escalade, and I hopped in.**

"**How was graduation, Kei?" he asked warmly.**

**I looked at his outfit, "Why are you still wearing an apron, Dad?"**

"**I just finished making some chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies! ~*" He declared proudly. **

**I gazed at his silly appearance dully. How can a full grown, six foot man wear something so foolish as a white apron, with tons of pink and baby blue frills, and Cinnamoroll floating in the smack dab center of the atrocity?**

**He continued speaking, "Anyway, how was the ceremony? I heard Kite-kun gave a great speech. His parents said he'd been preparing it for a few weeks now."**

**Why doesn't that surprise me..? As much as it was a 'lovely' speech, it was hard to lie to my otomen of a father.**

"**Well… It was…" I tried to think of the proper words to describe Kite's… speech…**

"**Ewww…" I groaned.**

"**What?" Dad asked, utterly confused.**

"**Um, I mean…"**

**I just couldn't hold my thoughts of it any longer from him and finally laid it out to him.**

"**Dad, it was crap! Long winded crap! I swear the damn thing went on for a frickin hour and a half! It was so long and boring that even the teachers looked like they could fall asleep!"**

"…**Did you fall asleep..? That would explain the call I got from Kite kun's mother today. She said he wanted to talk to you… I'm guessing he wasn't too happy…" He said with fear in his eyes for his beloved son.**

**The whole idea then struck me, Kite may assassinate me but he gets the evil from his mother… who may just kill my father for his 'improper parenting'.**

"**D, dad… Sorry, I didn't think about your situation, I-"**

"**It's okay, I may be able to avoid her gouya-beating if I give her some fresh cookies… ****and blame your mother****."**

**I nodded in agreement. And he went on about his previous beatings as we drove home… Was this supposed to make me or him feel better? **

"**Why are you afraid of Kite's mom, anyway? Weren't you friends with his parents way back? Plus, you're like over half a foot taller than her. I don't get it."**

"**You're about a half a foot taller than Kite too. Why are you afraid of him?"**

"**Silence!" I said nervously. Kite's mom is a woman. Kite's a… Hitman…**

"**Hah! See. You can't deny that family's ability to install fear. You just can't." He visibly shivered.**

"**Alright, alright! I get it."**

**After what it seemed like a good twenty minutes, we reached home and departed out of the truck. We have a pretty nice house. It's three stories high, and has a basement. My dad's favorite room is the spacious kitchen, I think. He even has a tv in there now! Yet I can't have one in my room…at least I have my laptop. **

**Anyway, we walked into the house and got ready for dinner. Everyone was waiting at the table for us when we came into the dining room. Mom was yelling at the brats, my younger brothers Tanishi Keiichiro and Tanishi Kenchiro. They're going to be fourth graders, the next school year. **

"**Kenchi! Stop eating! Yes, I can see you nibbling on that, Keiichi!" **

**She paused as she realized pops was back from retrieving me. "Finally! Everyone, let's eat!" she announced after she bounced over and gave dad a loud kiss on the cheek. Mom could be amazingly bipolar sometimes…**

**I quickly took my seat. It used to be only eleven people at our table, then my older bro, Ken'ichi, got married and had a kid. They live next door to us, and they come over for breakfast and dinner still. My second oldest brother comes over from his apartment nearby as well. So, with thirteen people eating at one table, things become a little hectic.**

"**Hey, Kei! Give that back!" yelled my younger sister as I took a tempura shrimp her plate.**

**It's not like Keiho really likes shrimp as much as I do. But I resigned and gave it back to her. I didn't feel like picking on her today. She looked at me in concern, before she continued eating. It gives me chills to think that my adorable little sister is in the same grade as that scientifically engineered midget (AKA Echizen). Ugh…**

"**Hey…where's Yoshi, Ryou and Keisa? Shouldn't they be here before we all start gorging?" I asked. Those three usually ALWAYS make sure they are on time…They know my eating habits too well. **

"**Keisa's at one of her modeling gigs. Keiyoshi's at the university lab working with his partner on some project. And Kenryou…I think he's out with some friends. I don't really know." She shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Probably doing karaoke like last time" I said. My older brother sure is a ladies man, despite only being a high schooler. **

"**Damn cougars…trying to hook up with my bro****." I mumbled.**

"**Ah." My mom nodded as she took a bite of rice.**

**I noticed after eating for a while that Keiichiro was staring with puzzled eyes at me until he turned to our mom.**

"…**Mom, what are cougars trying to do to Ryou...?" He asked innocently. She swallowed then made a smile.**

"**They just want to play with him."**

**I just about choked on my unagi roll as others began to laugh. After pushing the roll down I looked across to my dad who seemed to be in the same situation as me, struggling with his food.**

"**Play with him..?" Keiichiro asked, still a bit confused.**

"**Yup." Mom reassured, her big smile cemented to her face. Keiichiro and Kenchiro's faces soon began to glow.**

"**Cool! I wanna play with cougars too!" Kenchiro exclaimed.**

"**Me too!" Keiichiro echoed. I slapped my face as the family still chuckled… And dad gave mom a mortified look which she replied with a lighthearted kiss to his cheek.**

"**That's nice, boys." Mom responded to the twins. **

**Finally our … 'interesting' dinner was over. I helped out with some of the dishes before I went down to my room. Yep, down. My room's made from the basement.**

**I have the largest room in the house, with a king sized bed. It's awesome, I even have my own bathroom! And bookshelves line the walls of the room. **

**Did that surprise you? I do like to read…sure a lot of it may be manga but I do enjoy intelligent novels and literature. I just don't like to show it off like Kite (AKA 'Our favorite resident smart-ass). Overall, my room is the shit.**

**However, it has one fatal flaw…It has no television set! Damn it! I mean can't someone at least buy me a frickin twenty inch, decent tv!? Please? The kitchen has one but why not my room?! ...Geez, I'm just going to have to buy one myself sometime, aren't I?... I probably should stop spending my allowance on manga and food…**

**I was about to start doing homework, but then I realized that I don't have anymore damn homework until April first! YAH!**

**So I grabbed one of the new magazines I bought yesterday and started reading through it. It wasn't until midnight that I started getting tired and checked the clock. I didn't have the energy to stay up any longer and went to bed. Yet, when I hopped into the covers, words began to resound in my head. The insults Hirakoba threw at me earlier that day. …Why does he seem to hate me so much? I never said or did anything to him in the beginning. Actually, I still don't say anything unless he does first. I may be a sarcastic jerk at times but at least I don't go picking fights. I don't understand… It wasn't until later that I was able to ignore them and finally drift off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Discussion:**

**Chibi-Bun:**_ Not much happened in this chapter, but at least we introduced Kei's family. That, in itself, is a major hurdle to jump over…My favorite part's when Rin wakes up Kei during Kite's graduation speech.*excited* It was sooo parfait!_

_What's yours Madz-San?_

**Madz-San:** _Lol, that was pretty funny and I did love the part with Kei and his dad driving home but I would have to say my favorite was when Kuwabara Sensei showed up for a page._

**Chibi-Bun:** _Sword must get longer!_

_Anyway, I can't wait to finish the next chapter! This didn't take as long as I thought it would once we started typing it together…And when we get to the band part, you all can bet that my references won't stop. Ahh! I can see it now. A vague one to Dragon Voice, another to Gravitation, and a bunch to real bands…*drools*_

**Madz-San:** _Yeahhh~ We can say something about Gackt~//// Ohhh…_

**Chibi-Bun:**_ Of course. We must feed your obsession.*whispers to readers* If she could, she'd have Gackt as her manslave…_

_Sooo…If you get to have your Gackie-poo then I can put in allusions to my wonderful TVXQ~*(Who I would like to own. Too bad it's considered slavery…Hmmm…)_

**Madz-San:** _*glares* Don't call him Gackie-poo or I'll have to call TVXQ DBSGAY! …But I wouldn't mind if we put in something referencing TVXQ or other artists. So yeah, that would be pretty sweet but first we have to deal with the second chapter and others until we get to him noticing his calling for music._

**Chibi-Bun:** _Yep! That's why I'm excited to finish the next chapter! One more step towards that! And it's pretty fun writing this! Well, I am now saying Good Bye Readers! Review! That's an order._

**Madz-San:** _Uh-Huh! It was fun doing this but I think doing the next chapter would be even more fun! Especially writing 'that part'! ^-^ So Readers please give us your thoughts and continue enjoying our Tanishi Kei fic!_


	2. Chapter Dos

**_WARNING!_ **

**This chapter contains some REALLY foul language which some people may not be able to handle. The authors do not agree with ANY of the derogatory statements made by the characters. Just so you know. Now READ!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

**The two weeks of break went quicker than I wanted. There was nothing about high school that excited me and I didn't look forward to tennis at all. Yeah, I want to try out, (mostly just to rub it in Hirakoba's face when I'm accepted) but the more I practiced over the short vacation, the more nervous I got. What if I just get flat out rejected like Hirakoba said? What if they saw my figure and turned me down? This isn't like trivial, middle school tennis, this is bigger than that. At least according to those damn high school fanatics. **

**And speaking of high school, I had to go through one of those goddamn ceremonies again. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow kept myself awake during it, too. Maybe it was the thought of Hirakoba hitting me again or Kite killing me that stopped me from sleeping. Do I really need such abuse? I truly should just change schools. Maybe I wouldn't have to face Higachuu's violence then…**

**Yet, here I am, walking through Higa high school's halls, looking for my class. But first I have to see which frickin class I do have. I kept walking until I finally found the list posted on the wall for classes. There was a swarm of students in front of me but luckily for my six foot and three inches, I could see. I scanned the list for my name until I spotted it. Class 1-A was mine it said. And as I was just about to leave to my class until my eyes recognized some names. Kai Yuujiro and Hirakoba Rin. **

**Great, fucking great.**

**I strutted to class with clenched fists and a disgusted, sour expression. I probably looked wonderful, counting by the students keeping a clear distance from me. But I couldn't help it, my situation sucked. That was all I needed. Sharing class with two assholes. I couldn't be happier.**

**I soon came to my class. Taking a breath to calm down, I waited until I felt prepared to go in. And as I walked into 1-A I almost instantly connected eyes with the ever so 'charming' Hirakoba, who also didn't look too happy to see me. He welcomed me with a glare and I tried my best to ignore him and took a seat. I glanced around to see if I knew anyone else besides my ass of an ex teammate. A couple faces were familiar but overall, I didn't know many of them. **

**And seconds later, guessing from the giggles the girls made, Kai was here. I didn't get what was so attractive about him. Sure he's fit and all but his hair looks like a fuckin mop. You'd think Hirakoba would get more fans than Kai. But then again, Hirakoba's more of a dick and I'm not sure if girls are more into that. A much more attractive guy who's utterly an ass or a slob in shape who's also an ass but not quite as much? I don't know…**

**Wait, why am I comparing guys? I'm not a frickin girl! I shouldn't be thinking that either of them is attractive! God, there must be something wrong with me this morning. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep… That would explain some things…**

**Well, whatever, as expected, Kai took a seat next to his buddy Hirakoba and they began to chat. I stared, bored as they went on about something. Judging by Hirakoba's expression, Kai had lightened his mood. He even let out some chuckles. Compared to how he was when I walked in or just about any time with me, Hirakoba looked happier than ever now. **

**How come he is never like that around me? Does he dislike me that much or is Kai just that great? Is it because I'm not good looking or popular like him? Or as good at tennis as he is? What is it?!**

**But a slap of reality hit me when my eyes connected with Hirakoba's. I expected a yell or a mocking laugh, yet he didn't even glare at me. Instead he appeared blatantly confused. And I being confused too, didn't know how to respond to his puzzled expression. Plus, my ears heating up didn't help my confidence either. However, soon enough, not caring anymore, Hirakoba turned back to Kai who I guess was more worth his time. And along with that, I also changed my view to my desk.**

**Fuck, that was embarrassing!**

**Hirakoba of all people caught me staring at him! It must be because I'm tired that I dozed off gawking at him. I knew I should have gone to bed earlier last night! And by now his brains probably producing an idea that I'm either retarded or gay for him! No, make that both… Wait, he already thought I was retarded…**

**But either way, the point is he might think I actually have the hots for him! Which I don't, of course! I mean, really, how can a person like someone who's a complete bitch to them? …Also, there's the fact that he's a male.**

**Maybe he'll even bring up this moment in his 'important' conversation with Kai(AKA Hirakoba's unofficial boyfriend) and then they can both give me shit. Like that's all I need, more reasons for Hirakoba to be a jackass and loathe me…**

**I mentally beat my head until a loud ringing was to be heard.**

**Finally the school bell had rung, beginning class. And the teacher started announcing the plans for the year and all that jazz which only slightly distracted me from my worries. I think I'm going to go insane if I can't stop painting imaginations of what Hirakoba would do or say the next time he sees me.**

**Really, why couldn't I have just switched schools? These thoughts circled my mind as the hours went by of my crappy ass high school day. …Which I don't understand since I normally never get this bothered. Fuck, I must be tired.**

**The school day at long last had finally ended. And once I got the chance, I starting speed walking out of the school building. All day I wanted nothing more then the comfort of my house (and dad's freshly baked cookies) and now I was at last able to relax since I'd be soon granted that comfort.**

**I sighed with relief, also happy that I didn't have to talk to Hirakoba. Sure we had class together, but one thing I noticed was that Hirakoba didn't talk that much during class. Or at least not as when he played tennis. The only times he seemed to chat was with Kai (which was no surprise) between periods. Overall, he was fairly quiet. You'd think Hirakoba, being the dick he is, would leap at the chance to give me a bad time. Yet he didn't. He didn't talk to me at all.**

**But I can't complain, I was thankful for not having to hear the possible gay or retard jokes that I had imagined him telling me after the whole ' caught staring at Hirakoba incident'.**

**Catching me a bit for surprise, I felt my phone make a buzz in my pocket. It was my dad calling to make a plan to pick me up from the park near by. Also, he noted that he had baked molasses sugar cookies this time, which I enjoy far more than macadamia nut cookies, by the way.**

**I hanged up my cell phone and formed possibly the first smile for the day. Finally I was able to return home.**

**I continued walking through the school court yard, toward the park, that is until I heard a voice come from the side of me.**

"**What the hell are you grinning about, Señor Gordo?"**

**I slowly, unwillingly turned to view the one person that I was happy that I didn't have to talk to earlier, Hirakoba. And like always when speaking to me, he had that mocking, disgusted look on his face.**

"**Nothing, just happy that I didn't have to look at you that much today, Hirakoba." I said bitterly. Yet, he didn't seem too satisfied.**

"**Oh really, cuz I could have sworn you were enjoying my presence in class when you were sickenly checking me out, cerdo gordo." …Ok, so maybe I set myself up for that one.**

**I made a grossed-out expression before I replied.**

"**You think I was 'checking you out'? When did you get on such a fucking high horse, Hirakoba? If you want to know, I was tired and happened to doze off. I didn't mean to 'check you out'." **

**Then I stared him up and down, unimpressed. "…Like there's anything to look at on your twiggy body. Not to mention, you're a guy… Or at least you're supposed to be a guy. I really don't know what your 'boyfriend' sees in you."**

**I wasn't shocked to see the exceptionally pissed face Hirakoba made then, since I did kind of took that a bit far. Not only did I in a way make it sound like he was the gay one but I also said he was not much of a dude (Which he isn't).**

"**Fuck you!! I may be thin but at least I look better than your fucking planet sized vaca body! And 'Boyfriend'? You're talkin' about Kai? What are you jealous, you faggot? You should just shut the hell up, culo gordo!!"**

**Vassa? Coolo gordoh? I know they had to be insults but what the hell is he saying?**

"**Alright, what the fuckin' language are you speaking?! Because the last time I checked we were Japanese!" I yelled down at him, impatiently.**

"**You dumbass, if you knew anything about other cultures you'd know that I was speaking Spanish! …Fucking rocks for brains." **

**I flushed in embarrassment. "We're in Japan dammit! So speak Japanese! Only faggots speak Spanish! Like I said earlier, what the hell is there to be jealous of? You and Kai taking it up each others asses? A torn asshole is the least of what you deserve, you poof." **

**Hirakoba stared, stunned at my outburst. I waited for a vicious reply but still didn't get one. I made a smirk, proud of myself until the thought struck me. Was what I just announced possibly… true? No it couldn't… It coul-**

**The next moment I found myself clutching my cheek. Hell! The bastard slugged me in the face! Just like that! No warning! …Well, actually I really should have seen it coming, with every thing I said and all. I was about to punch him back, but I restrained myself. My dad was waiting and what better way was there to piss Queerakoba than walking away? **

**So, in response to his punch, I looked at my watch and strode off. I wish I could have turned around to see what his expression was, but then again that would take away from the whole effect of my complete and total badass move. That's what the bitch gets for harassing me all the time.**

**"You mamoncete!" I heard Hirakoba yell from behind but I ignored the wannabe Spanish douchebag and kept walking.**

**Once I got to the park, I quickly spotted my dad's Escalade. I jumped in, and gagged at the sight of my father. This time, the apron he had on was…Do I dare say it…wasn't just an apron. It was the frilly white apron, with its counterpart: a full black French maid outfit. I am so thankful that my parents had invested full tinted windows. If Hirakoba saw this he'd never let me live it down. EVER. **

"**Dad. What. In. God's. Name. Are. You. Wearing?" I hope the neighbors didn't see it either. ..**

"**Oh, this?" he said looking down fondly at his frill-age. "It's kawaii, isn't it Kei? He asked cheerfully, with a hand on his cheek.**

**A vein in my head threatened to burst. "Yes…Very kawaii. Why isn't Mom the one wearing it?"**

"**She gets to be the 'master' this time! We have a matching set and everything." He responded, making a right turn.**

"**So is this for another 'con or something?" I asked, knowing that(or at least I think) that my parents aren't really into that S&M crap.**

"**Yep! If you want, we can get you a matching outfit! It'd be really fun, I promise!" he offered me. You'd think that after the last few hundred rejections he'd clue into the fact that, even though I like manga, I just am not interested in cosplaying. Or crossdressing for that matter. The answer is still 'fuck no'.**

"**No thanks."**

"**Oh. Okay. How was your day?" he asked me.**

"**It was a typical day." I said, shrugging my shoulders. **

"**By chance…Did you get in a fight with Hirakoba kun today?" he asked while sticking his finger into my bruised face.**

"**Ow!" I exclaimed, scooting away from the accusing finger. **

"**How did you know it was from Hirakoba?"**

"…**I kind of saw it when driving by. You were taking quite a while so I thought I'd go for a spin around… And well,... I saw you two glaring at each other and yelling so I just assumed that Hirakoba was the one who gave you that nasty bruise."**

"**Ah." I said, understanding. **

"…**So, do you two normally fight like that..? I thought you guys were friends, being from the same tennis team and all."**

**I made a 'tch!' sound at my dad's words and then gave him a response.**

"**Yeah, right. He's never been 'friendly' with me like I guess a tennis mate should. Calling me fat-ass and such all the time…" I said, soon noticing my tone sounded a bit upset.**

"**Huh…" Dad said, appearing to be in deep thought. However, his expression did a 180 and became a flushed smile.**

"**Kind of reminds me of how your mom and I were back in high school."**

**Wait. What?! Did he just compare Hirakoba and me to Mom and him?**

**I turned to him, flabbergasted. "Dad… What the heck do you mean by that?"**

**Great, my dad also suggests that I'm gay.**

**He made an embarrassed chuckle and then answered.**

"**You know how when I was your age I was overweight too? Well, your mom was of course the beautiful as ever upperclassman but I didn't notice it since I was so occupied by her making fun of me and disliked her. We hated each other so much that we'd fight all the time and I'd try my best to avoid her in school…"**

"**Yes?" Okay now I starting to become interested and knew that there was more to this story.**

**Dad then turned a deep crimson and had trouble starting his tale back up.**

"**Um… Ahem… I never thought I would have to tell you this but… Um, well…"**

"**Yes?" I urged, getting impatient.**

"…**Um, let's just say that your father wasn't the straightest kid back in day…" He said, looking ashamed.**

**What? I did not just hear that.**

"…**Dad… What do you mean by that..?" I asked, scared for the answer.**

**Then he just blurted it out, finally getting it out of his system.**

"**Kite-kun's dad and I started dating and your mom got mad. Saying things like I wasn't good enough for him and such and-"**

"**What? What?!" I couldn't believe this. I'm going to throw up…**

"**Dad, why the hell are you telling me this? Did I really need to imagine my dad being with…" I felt sick just saying it. "another guy…"**

**Dad couldn't look any redder. He was probably regretting what he had just told me. I mean sure, him being his otomen ways, I guess you could see him… liking guys too but you'd think since he's got mom and a bunch of kids that it would make up for his… girliness.**

"**Well, simma down, I'm not done with the story yet!"**

"**O, ok… please continue then, dad…" I was already in it this far, why not just go all the way…**

"**Anyway, like I was saying, we were dating and your mom didn't approve. And I was so mad that I confronted her, wanting to know what her deal was. And finally she told me that she was actually jealous and liked me. It was such a shock. Then, well you know…She kissed me. I broke up with Kite-san and after high school your mom and I got married. But Kite's wife still watches me whenever I'm talking to Kite-san…"**

"**It kinda makes sense…" I replied as the Escalade pulled into the driveway.**

**Their relationship was eerily similar to mine and Hirakoba's. Except, we're both guys and there's no way in h-e-l-l that I'm ever gonna like Queerakoba in that way. And kissing him? I bet it'd be like smacking lips with a monkfish. **

**An hour or so later, my family had dinner. During it, I avoided my Dad's eyes. Whenever I looked at him I'd begin picturing him and Kite's dad and my stomach would feel like it'd blow chunks.**

**Afterwards, I helped with dishes and went to my room to study. I bet many of those bastards at school would be surprised, that me, the Great Tanishi Kei, studies?!? Well I do study. A lot. I even usually place in the top ten or so on tests. So, once I was finished studying after about two hours, I knew that everyone was heading to bed so I could have control of the tv. So once I got up to the living room and landed on the couch and started watching a movie. Which I turned off after two minutes because the main actress' blonde locks reminded me too much of a certain jackass. **

**Then I flipped on the tv to find something else to watch. And I turned it to some station. The movie was some American one. It looked kinda interesting until the two main guys started…doing stuff to each other. It reminded me of my dad and Kite-san. URGH! I quickly turned the tv off and shoved my head into my pillows. **

**But I'm not the type to give up quickly. So I turned the tv back on and flipped until I found some movie about a Chinese guy living in America. I quickly found out, yes it was another gay one. Damn it. This is my limit. **

**I screamed. Okay, more like roared. But then I slapped my palm over my mouth.**

**Oh Shit, I hope I didn't wake anyone!**

**But lucky for me, the Tanishi family sleep like rocks and no one appeared to be woken up. Now that my breakdown was over, I went back to channel surfing, lifting weights while doing so. But all I was finding for movies and shows were sappy chick flicks and gay ones (crap like Gilmore Girls, Paris Hilton, NYC Prep and Queer Eye for the Straight Guy). And none of my favorite animes were showing either. Frickin **_**fantastic**_**. I ended up going down to my room and went to bed an hour early due to my boredom. **

**I better not have any weird dreams because of all the crap I've been exposed to today…**

**

* * *

**

**The Spanish Used in Today's Chapter:**

**Señor Gordo – Mr. Fat**

**Cerdo gordo – Fat pig**

**Vaca – Cow**

**Culo gordo - Fatass**

**Mamoncete - Bastard**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Discussion**

Chibi-Bun:

**Yo! Just so you know, Madz wrote the majority of this chapter…I wrote the last page or so and edited. I feel kinda useless. But that's okay! For I will write most of the third chapter! Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter! And Tanishi's dad might become my favorite of our OC's. He's sooo ridiculous! **

Madz-San:

**-_- You're not useless Chibi-Bun… I just have more time to type and such. And I look forward to the amazing-ness that you will type in the next chapter! But anyway, Hello! I hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter. I, myself did, hee hee. I think the story so far is going a good speed and it's a lot easier than I thought it would be. Oh and by the way, those movies Tanishi saw, if you didn't already guess were Broke Back Mountain (Eww!) and The Wedding Banquet (Which made me cry…).**

**Chibi-Bun: **

**I frickin despise that movie(BB Mountain. What's up with that name anyway? It insinuates TOO many things…). The dialogue was crap and the ending made me fall asleep. Seriously. UGH! By the way, I think my swearing has vastly improved! ****Here I come next chapter! I gotta write them all! To write them is my real test, to edit them is my cause!**

**Madz-San:**

…**Oh geez… Maybe Chibi-Bun shouldn't have more control of the next chapter…(She might make them play Pokemon or do some kind of dumb shit…) But anyyyywaayy… I hope you guys have liked our Tanishi Kei story so far and are excited to read the next epic chapter! Thank you and please comment!**

**Chibi-Bun: *ignores Madz-san for now* **

**Yah! Merci beaucoup! Au revoir!**


	3. Chapter Tres

**Author's Note:**

**Chibi-Bun:**** Hi! I am ready to do this! I will write this chapter!*cracks knuckles* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading the fruits of my labors! (Btw they are Rainier cherries and if you don't know what that is look them up on Google. Pronto!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**I was going to the class room for my first period when someone tapped me on my shoulder from behind. Wondering who the hell it was, I turned around. **

**It was none other than Hirakoba and his expression…was a little strange. Never mind, it was way TOO weird. His cheeks were flushed a rosy tinge of red and he looked nervous. Okay, I may just be completely delusional but I think he's blushing. **

**Shaking away my musings, I asked him, "What do you want?"**

**His eyes widened into a hurt look. What the hey is wrong with him? **

**Hirakoba then said quietly, "Can we talk someplace more private?" He fidgeted with his sleeves as he waited for my response.**

"**Uhh…" I really don't know what Hirakoba's thinking. Is he trying to trick me or something? Does he want to beat me up once we're in seclusion? Well, this certainly wasn't one of his more clever pranks…**

"**Heck no. I'm not so stupid as to fall for your tricks, Hirakoba. I'm goin' to class." and with that said, I started walking away. **

"**W, wait!" he yelled at my back. But, I kept going. There's no way I'm falling for anything he says. No f'ing way. **

**Then he began to walk up to me, I prepared myself. Either he was going to scream in my ear, or physically damage me in some way.**

"**But I really need to talk to you. I've got something I wanna say." Hirakoba whined at me. I looked at him with an expression of complete shock. Never, not once, do I remember Hirakoba ever **_**whining**_**. To anyone. Especially me. For him to go to such lengths…I guess I can give him a minute of my time. **

"**Okay." I said to him simply. His face brightened up immediately. He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me off to find an empty room. **

**He looked at me nervously, and then he looked back down at the floor. Isn't he going to say anything?! Hirakoba's silence was irritating me, and I was about to leave when he started to speak.**

"**I…mmmm…you." he mumbled, still staring down at the floor. Class was going to begin anytime. **

"**Speak louder and hurry up, will you? Class is going to start soon…" I said loudly. This was getting ridiculous. "What's your problem anyway? Kai dump you or something?" I asked him, uncaringly.**

"**NO!" he shouted. "I've never been interested in him! In fact, the only person I've ever held any interest for is…" he drifted off after his earlier outburst. **

"**What is this? A confession?!" I laughed. Maybe if I can make him laugh or upset this strange mood will go away. I returned my gaze to his face. He was looking at me kind of shocked. What? I was right? …That was not the exact reaction I was going for or wanted at all.**

"…**So what if it is?" Hirakoba said more than asked. Before I could escape from this nightmare, his hands seized my tie, almost choking me.**

"**Okay. Since you know how I feel, tell me.. how do you feel...Kei?" he asked his face so close to mine. The way my name came off of his tongue was a completely different feel from the usual 'fatass' or 'dumb-fuck'. It gave me the creeps.**

**I tried to pull away but Hirakoba was blocking the door, as he held on to my tie. There was no other entrance either. I guess I could jump out the window… Something! I just want to think about anything other than what Queerakoba just announced to me.**

"**Hey!" he said, directing my attention back towards him. He was appearing to become impatient and irritated. Ah. That's more like the Hirakoba I know. I opened my mouth to tell him my answer (which was that I don't feel the same. At all. And never will.) **

**But opening my mouth right then may have been the worst mistake to make.**

"**Hirako-" and next thing I knew I was forced to shut up, literally by Hirakoba's lips.**

**After a bit of struggle and Queerakoba shoving his tongue down my throat, I was able to push him off before he could have done anymore damage to my mouth. Then, disgusted more than ever, I rubbed my bruised lips and shouted.**

"**Fuck, what the hell, Hirakoba?!! You fag!"**

**Surprising me even more, Hirakoba looked at me with heartbroken eyes and was blushing like crazy. He leaned against the door and glanced down. He looked like he was about to burst into tears any moment.**

"**W, well, damn it, I can't help it! I like you Kei!" He said with an upset, rough tone.**

**I can't believe this. Hirakoba really likes me? How the fuck can that be right? I was pretty sure by all the insults and glares he struck me with meant that he hated me! Not lo (yuck, I can't believe I'm thinking this!) love me… This is incredibly fucked up.**

**I took a deep breath, not wanting to bellow at him again.**

"**Hirakoba, I'm sorry to drop it to you but I don't and never will like you or let alone any other guy. I'm not gay." I said straightforwardly.**

"**So, what the fuck am I supposed to do?! I can't just stop these feelings for you and every time I see or think of you I…" He replied looking angry and desperate. I noticed that as time went by the more his cheeks reddened.**

**I was becoming further sickened and uncomfortable by Hirakoba's words. What the hell was he saying? He was beginning to appear more like a soap star then the dick of a tennis player that I knew.**

"**You what?" I said with a bitter tone. **

**Hirakoba then let out a quick gasp and his eyes became hazy. With his face still flushed, he was starting to resemble those hentai girls in porno mangas (…not that I read those, of course…) and he moved closer to me.**

"…**I …want you."**

**What?!**

**He then was right back to where he was before, practically against me.**

"**I want you." He repeated while sliding his hands slowly up my chest. I couldn't stop myself from also letting out a gasp. When the hell did Hirakoba get this erotic??!**

**He then began to sensually unbutton his gakuran with darkened eyes on me and…**

"**Gahh!"**

**I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing somewhat harshly.**

…**So then that whole 'gay Queerakoba in love with me thing' was a dream? A disgusting, nasty dream? No wait, a nightmare.**

**If that guy ever found out I had a semi-homoerotic dream about him, he'd go nuts for sure. And would use it against me for the rest of my life. But, there is no way I'm ever gonna tell him so, whatever. And it's not like he can read minds or any of that weird shit. Or at least I hope not… (I personally have suspicions that Kite and his mom have some sort of telepathic ability though. Dad concurs.)**

**Then the thought hit me. Why the fuck am I having gay dreams about Hirakoba in the first place? Perhaps it's because of my dad and mine's 'odd' conversation yesterday. Damn, I don't know…**

**I began to slip out of the covers, wanting to forget this Queerakoba nightmare and have a nice, well prepared breakfast. Then, feeling a pain from the lower regions, I finally took notice of a little problem. Oh Fuck no.**

…**I guess I'm going to be taking my shower before breakfast today…**

**How could I get…'happy' from a dream of Hirakoba? It was bad enough that I'm dreaming of him, but getting hard from it? There must be something freakishly wrong with me. **

**The best thing I could do about it now is just ignore it. It's probably a one time nightmare and I shouldn't let it affect my life. Hirakoba's not worth it. And plus, it's not like any of that dream was real. Hirakoba's not in love with me nor would he want to kiss me… or do other things. So this whole thing means nothing. I just have to forget about it.**

**So, not wanting to stand with the ache in my crotch anymore, I quickly walked into my bathroom to take care of things.**

**I had the shower spraying at a slightly chilled, lukewarm temp and hopped in. I looked down at myself with disgust. How the hell could I seriously have let this happen? It's not like my dream was that horrible in the sexual sense nor was there any hot babes. For Christ sakes, there was just that ass hole Hirakoba! Who no matter how he doesn't look it, is a male! What does this nightmare mean then, that I'm also queer? Like father, like son?! I blame my dad for putting these thoughts of evil in my head… **

**He didn't need to tell me about his festivities with Kite's dad or say that Hirakoba and I reminded him of Mom and his relationship. I don't care how that he fought with Mom like Hirakoba and I do, we won't be getting hitched or become gay for each other! None of that crap!**

**Do I really appear to be gay in my dad's eyes? I admit that I think Hirakoba's attractive, but not in the romantic way. He's way too much of a bitch. Geez, the nicest he's ever been was in my dream, with him confessing his love for me with those fazed eyes and pink cheeks and…**

**Oh, no no no no…**

**I leaned against the shower wall, not wanting to fall over. Hirakoba's come hithered face flooded my head and his voice desperately repeating 'I want you' like a broken record.**

**What the heck is wrong with me?**

**I then instantly turned the water to hard hit, cold and froze my ass off, trying to finish something.**

**After my fairly long shower, I went upstairs to the dining room. About half of the family was already there, waiting on the rest. Dad was cooking while Mom commanded the troops. She quickly took notice of my arrival, with a surprised expression.**

"**You took a shower before breakfast, Kei?" she asked, inquisitively.**

**I formed a slight grim look. Yeah, I took a shower, is it that hard to believe that I can clean myself before I stuff my face? Ugh.**

"**I just got here and I'm already being interrogated." I stated more than asked. **

**Before Mom could respond another voice chimed in,**

"**Wow! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" exclaimed Kenchi from the other side of the table. I tried to give his leg a swift kick, but luckily for him, he dodged. The little brat's learning pretty fast.**

**Then Keiichi had to put his two-cents worth in too,**

" **Yah, Kei. Did you have a bad dream and wet your pants like a wittle baby?" Damn brats are teasing me when I'm how much older than they are!**

**But I still couldn't help but flush at the words. I guess you could say he was close to right…**

**I looked back to where Mom had been but she was gone. I saw her taking Ryou aside. It seems she has bigger fish to fry than me and my attitude problem. I wonder how much trouble he's gotten himself into this time. Hopefully, he hasn't impregnated anyone. Or have angry husbands or boyfriends after his ass. I guess compared to his problems, mine aren't that big of a deal.**

"**Kei, aren't you hungry? You should fill up for energy so you can do well for the tennis tryouts." Dad spoke, pointing to a plate in front of me. I guess I've been dozing out and didn't notice the fresh food. **

"**Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said as I grabbed some chopsticks.**

"**So, are the rest of your old teammates trying out too? Besides Kite that is." Asked Dad. I made a small grunt. The last thing I wanted to think about then was my ex teammates.**

"**Well, I know Hirakoba is and judging by how he and Kai can't stand to be away from each other, he's gonna try out as well. But as for Chinen and Shiranui, they had to quit tennis this year. They have to focus on succeeding their family's businesses or something. Oh, and Aragaki moved to hell knows where."**

"**Ah." Dad responded with a small nod, understandingly. He then departed over to mom to make goo-goo eyes and left me to my breakfast. I quickly cursed him in my head for his words from yesterday then decided it was best to drown my anger in food.**

**I glanced down at it and happily tucked into my plate. At least my dad's cooking was never a bitch to me like the tennis players I knew. And to be perfectly honest, I was really starting to only wish to join the high school team to rub it in Hirakoba's distasteful pretty face.**

**Fuck, just thinking about it make's me pissed. How dare he harass me and say that I'll be flat out turned down for tennis! And then to top it off, he needs to show up in my dreams? And have that… goddamn look on his face… What the hell!?**

**As if that would ever happen, Hirakoba falling in love with me. No matter how Queerakoba he may be. So why the fuck did I have a dream-I mean nightmare of him seducing me? It's bad enough that I dreamt of him, but have him be gay? You'd think he'd be his usual, happidy ass fuck fuck in my dream. Not Queerakoba gone wild.**

**I then broke away from my furious thinking when I heard chairs being moved and siblings telling Dad thanks for the food. I glanced over at the clock and made a light jump. Damn, it was soon time to leave for school and I still haven't finished my plate. I obviously have started this day a bit off. And as if my mom could read my thoughts, she lent me her concerns.**

"**Kei, you haven't finished your food yet. Is there something wrong? Taking a shower before breakfast and not eating the way you usually do… You're worrying me."**

"**N, no I'm fine, Mom. I just have some things on my mind…"I said before quickly starting to shovel the remains of my meal down. Yet, she didn't look too convinced.**

"**Really?... Like what? The tennis try outs?" Nice, another thing for me to agonize about… It was about time I started freaking about tennis too. **

"**Well, I guess you could say that. But it's no biggie really."**

**Then Dad walked over to us from the kitchen with a proud smile.**

"**You have nothing to worry about, Kei. I'm sure you'll do great. Your big bang is sure to smoke them." He said confidently. My mom then nodded in agreement. **

**Not all players are like Echizen, as he is a freak of nature. I wonder when Professor Xavier is gonna come and take him away…In my head I snickered at the image of Echizen in one of those gay uniforms.**

"**That's right. You're an amazing tennis player. And for whatever the reason you don't get accepted, it's their loss. They'd be fools to not choose you." She said, topping it off with a kiss to my forehead. I then rubbed it with my palm bashfully and rose up from my chair.**

"**T, thanks Mom, Dad."**

**Mom looked at the clock, **

"**But you won't even get a chance to try out if you're late to school! So get your butt moving!" she said before going to gather all her things that she needed for work.**

**I went downstairs to my room and put on my uniform. Then I placed all my work into my messenger bag. I slung it over my right shoulder and carried my tennis bag with the other one.**

**I glanced at the clock again.**

"**Shit, shit shit…" **

**There is no way I'm going to be late to school today! I rushed up stairs and saw my dad waiting in the living room. **

"**Hey Kei" was all he could say before I pulled him out the door and into the Escalade.**

**I looked at him with a grave expression, and put my hand on his shoulder.**

"**Dad…This is a matte of life or death. It's all up to you. You won't only be disappointing yourself if you fail, but all of mankind as well. So, please, drive me to school even if you have to ignore speed limits and get sent to jail!"**

**He looked at me hard and long with a 'are you f'ing serious' face. Then he nodded.**

"**Yes, yes."**

**So he drove me to school and luckily I was there on time, and survived. I didn't think he'd take the speed limit thing that earnestly.**

**As for the school day? It went …ok. I couldn't look at Hirakoba at all without either feeling embarrassed or close to throwing up. And thankfully he just kept to Kai and didn't talk to me. They were probably talking about the try outs and their marriage arrangements and the faggot speaking language, Spanish. I'll have enough time to talk to him after school at the try outs anyway, sadly.**

**I wonder if he's still pissed about the whole 'him and Kai taking it up the a'? He must be, it was a bit much after all. **

"**What're you looking at, balena?" The most loved Hirakoba said to me after the last school bell rang. I swiftly turned my attention from him, remembering that blasted hentai Queerakoba in my dream.**

"**Nothing Hirakoba, just wondering if that was really you and not a middle school girl in the classroom."**

"**Oh really? Cuz I was also wondering if you really are human or an oversized piece of mierda. Life's so full of questions." He came back with. That was the Hirakoba who I knew. Not the porn star in my dream.**

"**Why the fuck are you smiling? You like being called mierda or something?"**

**My face began to heat up. I was smiling? Fuck, I should be more careful. No matter how relieved I am that it was all a horrible dream.**

**An idea then popped into my head and I formed a smirk.**

"**Because, I know something you don't, Hirakoba. Something that none of your Spanish thinking brain could even register."**

**He made a 'what the fuck' expression but I could still tell that he was interested.**

"**And what is that Señor Gordo? You gained another 20 pounds?" Ah, funny. Fat jokes. That's getting pretty weak Hirakoba.**

"**I don't know, Queerakoba. It may be a bit much for you…" I said as I got a hold of my stuff and rose from my seat. He appeared to be losing patience.**

"**Fuck you. Now tell me what the fuck is so great that you know which I don't."**

"**Geez, someone's eager…" I stated as I began to leave the classroom. And amazingly enough, Hirakoba followed me, like a curious cat. Cute, I think I just found a weakness. I smiled at the thought.**

"**Tanishi-"**

"**Yeah, yeah! Well, you'll have to wait, because I got a try out to ace." I said as I sped the walking pace. I could just feel the glare he made which burnt my back. Then I was tugged by the shoulder and was forced to view Hirakoba's pissy face. He roughly shoved me against the hall way wall.**

"**I'm sick of your bolu shit! Just tell me already!" He yelled. My eyes widened at the situation. This so much reminded me of my dream. Except Hirakoba wasn't trying to get my feelings out for him but my knowledge that he didn't know.**

**Yet, I was doing him a favor. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to know how erotic he could be when he's confessing his undying love for me. And I was just pulling his tail about telling him it later.**

**I better think of something else to tell him before he beats me into oblivion. Who knew that Hirakoba couldn't utterly stand not knowing something.**

**I pushed him away, giving myself some space.**

"**Wow, Queerakoba. Didn't know that you were into that kind of rough, kinky treatment. You and Kai role play like this?" I said as if I was spitting on him. Ok, so maybe I'm asking for a death wish. It was about time I'd be put out of my misery any way.**

**He raised his fist, ready to pummel my face in. But he stopped. And shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. **

"**You know what? I've got a try out to ace too. I don't have time for your worn out come backs." He said smugly, and added, "You keep mentioning Kai even though he's got nothing to do with us. So what? You like Kai or something, you ****maricón?"**

"**Yeah, because that mop is really attractive, at least by your standards, right Hirakoba?"**

"**Dumbass! You don't answer a question with another question! Man you've become really defensive. Have you been taking lessons from your little sis or what, because you've become really good at acting like a pussy. It's about time you grow some alegrías."**

**I was about to reply back but a certain word in his bitching caught my attention.**

"**Wait a sec…" I put out my hand in a stopping motion. I checked my watch. **

**Shit,shit, shit…**

**I started running, leaving Queerakoba behind. **

"**What the hell!" he yelled behind me and I could hear him start running as well. He caught up to me quickly, and tried to get past me. I blocked him. There's no way I'm letting him get to try outs before me.**

"**Move aside, fatass!"**

"**Fuck no! You can stay behind. The team doesn't need your pansy ass any way!" I yelled back at him which resulted in a smack to my backside. Damn, does he need to be so brutal?**

"**You're telling me that? I think you got it mixed up, rocks for brains."**

"**Shut up."**

**Finally after a good struggle with Miss Bitchy-Fit Hirakoba, we arrived to the courts where the try outs were being held. Some of the students looked familiar but overall, most were unrecognizable to me. Which makes sense since I'm not the most sociable of butterflies around.**

**However, one guy certainly caught my eye. Classmate and ex teammate (and Queerakoba's butt buddy), Kai. And just seconds after I had, Hirakoba also did and then walked over to him. **

**Typical.**

**I turned my attention to the older fellow that I believe is the coach. He began to wave his arms trying to grab everyone's notice. Good thing I just got here or I probably would have missed something.**

**I quickly glanced back at Hirakoba determined form before listening to the coach's announcement.**

**Well, Kei, this is it. Time to show 'em what ya got.**

* * *

**Spanish Slang used in this Chapter:**

**alegrías - balls (as in testicles...duh)**

**maricón- a homosexual**

**bolu-idiotic(it's used more in S. America but whatever)**

**mierda- shit ( One of the swear word I knew before I started learning Spanish slang. Very close to the French 'merde' so that's why...)**

**balena- fat person(literally is whale. Probably related somehow to 'baleen' as well...)**


	4. Chapter Cuatro

**Señor ****Gordo Chapter 4**

* * *

**The try outs weren't actually anything I needed to stress about. After how things went earlier through the day with Hirakoba I had gained a lot more confidence. Maybe giving him shit helps my ego. I don't know but I'm 10o percent sure that I'm receiving a spot on the team. Nobody but my old teammates could even touch my Big Bang or returns.**

**I headed to the locker room, feeling great. Who cared if I had some stupid gay dream about Hirakoba? It doesn't even matter to me now. Tennis is way more important. Or 'importante' as that Spanish speaking bastard would say…**

**I saw Hirakoba as I started changing .I sent him a smirk after tying my shoes. He sure looks pissed off. Maybe I didn't suck as much as he thought I would. Heh, shows him.**

**My dad was probably going to be here in another 15 minutes, so I'll just wait in the front of the school. **

"**Tanishi-kun! I've been looking for you." A voice called from behind me. I turned around. It was Coach 'Whatshisname'. **

**I went back and greeted him. What does he want to see me for anyway? **

"**The Head Coach wants to talk to you in his office."**

"**Right now?!" I asked. Couldn't the coach wait until tomorrow to tell him he made the team…Could it be that he didn't make it? No…I'm way better than the majority of the other club members…**

"**Yes. Immediately." The vice coach responded dully, becoming impatient. I asked for directions and walked to the office.**

**Once I got there, I knocked on the door. Even if it's not the first impression of me he'll get, I think it's still vital at this part of the game to be respectful.**

"**Come in." the Head Coach called through the door. **

**I turned the knob, and came in, shutting the door gently behind me. The Head Coach was a somewhat older man, in his late forties or early fifties I conjectured. **

"**What's up Coach?" I asked, getting directly to the point. I don't want my dad to have to wait on me.**

"**Tanishi-kun, you won't be on the regulars this year."**

"**WHAT?" I asked, more like bellowed at him. He massaged his ears, and gave me a sore look.**

"**You are in the club- I can't bar you from that since we don't have too many tennis players to begin with. But I don't believe that you are what we're looking for in our regulars this year." He explained as if he was talking to a child. Frickin' bastard.**

"**I can serve. I can move fluidly. I have muscle and put everything I have into every shot! Just what in the hell are you searching for?" I yelled at him. Damnit he better have a first class excuse to eliminate me from being a regular! I've worked too hard for this.**

"**You don't seem to have the desire to improve Tanishi-kun. Or the attitude." He gave me a piercing look before continuing. **

"**I don't want my team to be negatively influenced by you. And your play is less than refined. It's better for you to NOT be a regular this year and wait until next year."**

'**I. Don't. Have. The. Fucking. Desire. To. Improve.' What is this bastard smoking?!? If that were correct I wouldn't even be trying out or anything! I wouldn't be giving tennis my all! I admit, at first the reason that I wanted to join was to rubbed it in Hirakoba's almighty face. But it's different now and I deserve a spot on the team. **

"**How can you say that I don't have the 'desire to improve'? Have YOU seen how hard I've toiled at this? Have YOU been there with me as I polished my Big Bang? What the hell do YOU know, eh?" I said, glowering at the man's irritatingly gelled hair.**

"**That" he said pointing toward my gut "is the confirmation of your lack of incentive." **

…

**I'm being rebuffed from the regulars because I'm heavily built. Basically that's what the guy's saying. It's because I'm fat that I can't join.**

"**So you're snubbing me from the regulars because I'm a bit more rotund than most people?!? Who'd want to be on a team with a coach as obtuse and subjective as you are?!? There's no way in HELL I'll ever join your team. Any part of it- you great big prick!"**

**The Head Coach stared at me, taken aback. I should really learn to hold back.**

"**What? You surprised that I'm not just gonna take your BS, or that I know some long words too, huh **_**coach**_**??" I finished off with downright and absolute disdain.**

**I walked out the door. I'm not listening to anything that loser spouts ever again. I guess this opens up a lot of free time for me…**

"**Hmph! Finally! So how'd it go Tanishi-kun?" said a mocking voice from my right. I've heard that voice way too much lately. In both day time and my dream last night.**

"**Hirakoba. I really don't feel like putting up with your shit right now." I said as I kept walking. My dad's going to call me soon if I keep being delayed like this…**

"**Why so sour, ****Señor ****Gordo?" he asked with phony friendliness. Like he really cared.**

"**Don't call me that." I said. I may not know what it means but it still pisses me off so much.**

"**But that's what you are, a fatso." He replied, matter of factly. And before I could give my remark, he continued on.**

"**Oh, I understand! Are you angry about not being accepted onto the regulars? I guess anyone would."**

**I then gave him a fuming scowl that said 'fuck off'.**

"**Are you my personal stalker or something now Hirakoba? How the hell do you know if I made it on to the regulars or not?" **

**He ignored my look and what I said and kept talking. "It's obvious. I even told you that you weren't going to make it. That ring of blubber around your torso is the reason you aren't on the regulars, right ****Señor ****Gordo? I even tried to help you lose weight too. Hah, such a pity." He laughed.**

**That's it. I'm done taking this crap from that bastard. Why does everyone suddenly think they know everything about me? About how hard I've worked and my weight issues… Fuck, I'm sick of this!**

**Hirakoba then flew about five feet after I punched him square in the face. I don't care how pretty it was, I'm giving him a broken nose!**

**After what felt like forever, Hirakoba finally landed his ass down. His nose was bleeding and I could already tell that he was going to have a full faced bruise later. After waiting a while to catch his breath, he wiped his wounded face then gave me the ugliest glare. **

**He ran at me. I put my fists up. It shouldn't take much to block twig Hirakoba. Yet, two seconds later I found myself on the ground. Hirakoba had jabbed my neck, making my knees go weak.**

**And before I could pull my body back up, a solid hit was slammed into my face. Damn it…**

**I started to get back up, my eyes bleary from the prior impact, when I was kicked in the crotch.**

"**AHH!" I yelled, holding my nether regions. **

"**Oh, what did that hurt? Sorry, I didn't think you had anything to damage down there." Hirakoba said coldly as he stood before me.**

**The fucker…**

**Even though my dick still hurt like a cruel bitch mother, I dragged myself up. And before Hirakoba could open that fucking mouth again, I shoved him back to the ground.**

**Okay, it's time to give that ass what he's earned.**

**I lifted my arm up, targeting that foul expression on his face.**

"**What are you boys doing?!?" yelled a voice from behind us.**

**Just my luck. It's the Head Coach for the boys' tennis team. **

**Shit.**

"**Get off of Hirakoba-kun. Now." He commanded. **

**He made us stand, facing the wall as he waited for the security escorts to bring us to the Principal's office. I turned to view Hirakoba and he looked even more pissed. Well, he can fucking deal with it because he's not the only one who's probably going to be suspended.**

**And as if this could get any better, of all people, Dad was waiting in the room with the principal. Yet, he didn't appear to be mad but sympathetic. **

**He then he gave a silent wave to Hirakoba who waved back. So Hirakoba's nice to Dad but an ass to me. Seems about right.**

"**Kei, you took quite a while so I went to the office and asked for you…" His kindness made me feel even guiltier.**

"**Yeah… Sorry Dad…" I apologized. Now he's going to have to listen to the principal bitch too. Damn, I should have just walked away from Queerakoba.**

**  
"Well, Coach said he caught you two fighting? I can see by your… colorful faces that that's true." The principal said as he examined our forms.**

**Oh, geez, here it starts.**

**The coach then butted in, making things worse.**

"**And not only that Sir, but Tanishi-kun had given me a great amount of disrespect just moments before. Yelling and saying incredibly rude and inappropriate words." He said as he gave me a frown.**

"**Is that true, Tanishi-kun?" The principal asked.**

**I wanted so much to tell them to all go fuck themselves but with my dad there waiting patiently I just couldn't do it.**

"…**Yeah it is."**

"**Huh. Well, so you yelled at the head coach then fought with Hirakoba-kun. Care to explain your reasoning?"**

"**Not really, I rather just receive the punishment and be on my way. My dad doesn't need to listen to this-"**

"**No, actually I would like to hear it. Kei's a good son and there must have been a fine reason for his actions today." Dad interrupted me. He gave me an encouraging smile and I summarized what happened. **

**Once I was finished, giving barely any time to think, Dad started to talk with surprisingly loud voice.**

"**Are you serious? You didn't accept Kei onto the team because of his weight? What kind of coach are you? I know sure well how hard my Kei-chan works on tennis and his abilities! And your telling me that he's not good enough because he's on the heavy side? I have to say, you are some kind of asshole!" he yelled at the coach. Every one wasn't prepared for that, especially me.**

**Whoa.**

**He turned around to face Hirakoba. His expression and posture reminded me of a mother bear on a rampage.**

"**And YOU. Don't you know NEVER to kick someone when they're down! LITERALLY?!? What are your parents going to say?!? If I'm this disappointed in you then how much more will they BE? I don't care if Kei-chan and I think you're cute, there is no way that I'll allow you to treat him like that."**

**My eye's glowed at my dad's triumphant form. Everyone gasped at his outburst. When did Dad become so badass? But then what he had said at the end hit me.**

"**W, wha! Dad!!-" But before I could say more my arm got tugged and I was pulled toward the door.**

"**Wait Tanishi-san we still-" is all I heard the principal say before Dad yelled "Have a good day" and shut the door behind us.**

**I turned to look at my dad and then I noticed that I wasn't the only one that he had dragged out of the office. Hirakoba submissively let himself be led by Dad. And once we exited the building he looked at Hirakoba with a much softer expression.**

"**So, dinner's about to be ready, would you like to join us, Rin-kun?"**

**Both Hirakoba and I, with wide eyes couldn't believe what we were hearing.**

"**Were having curry tonight! And I do have to say, I have one mean recipe." He added proudly. Which I had to agree with. Dad's curry is damn delicious.**

"**Um… Sure." Hirakoba replied.**

"**Also, you guys could clean yourselves up too. You both have messy faces."**

"**Okay Dad" I said, nodding my head. We all hopped into the Escalade. I'm in front of course. Hirakoba is not gaining control of the radio. Nope. He'd turn it to Spanish music like Shakira or some 'Gasolina' crap.**

"**Kei-chan, how come you didn't offer the front seat to Rin-chan? I thought I taught you better manners than that."**

"**Mom was the one who taught me manners." I told him. There's no way I'm giving up MY seat. It won't be tainted by the Queerakoba.**

"**Kei…" My dad whined. **

…

"**Kei-chaaan…"**

**My face heated up the more he whimpered. And I could imagine Hirakoba being uncomfortable too.**

"**It's alright-"**

"**Fine!" I said with attitude, interrupting Hirakoba's 'I'm so polite to everyone but Kei'.**

**I got up from my spot and went to a back seat as Hirakoba went to the passenger seat. To my surprise, he didn't turn the radio to Latin music. In fact, he didn't turn it on at all. So the trip to my house passed by in an awkward silence. Until Hirakoba complimented my dad's attire. **

"**Why thank you Rin-chan!" Dad said, blushing.**

**Oh god.**

"**No problem. I really like the… lace."**

"**Me too! My wife picked it out. She thought the gothic Lolita apron suited me the most!"**

"**Well, I have to agree with her." Hirakoba said, obviously teasing him. But my dad's too goddamn dense to notice. I couldn't stand it any longer.**

"**Dad, he's just shitting you! He doesn't actually-"**

"**What are you talking about? I think it's cute." Hirakoba interrupted. His voice was just bleeding of false innocence. **

"**Kei-chan, please don't pick fights in the car. Especially ones you can't win."**

"**But Dad! This is the guy who gave me crap about my weight since day one!"**

"**What do you mea-" Hirakoba asked as if he was a saint. But before he could finish, surprisingly he got cut off by Dad.**

"**Rin-kun, please don't lie so noticeably right in front of me."**

"**Dad! He lied to you earlier too though!-"**

"**Kei-chan, please shut your mouth."**

"…**O, oh… ok." I said meekly, not wanting to at all anger him.**

**After what had seemed forever, we finally arrived home. Mom was waiting on the porch, in her 'danger' mode. Her left foot was tapping, her arms were crossed, lips tightened and eyes as fierce as ever. Both dad and I feared for our lives then and I think I could see fear in even Hirakoba's eyes.**

"**Hi ." She said icily to Dad as he approached the house, me and Hirakoba behind him.**

"**Hi honey." He replied, laying his sweetness on thick. **

"**Don't 'Hi honey' me, mister." She said, not falling for his tactics.**

"**You know who I just received a call from?" she added, smirking a little. "And it certainly wasn't one of your crocheting buddies, **_**honey**_**."**

"**W,who?" he asked, weakly. **

**She then roughly poked both mine and Dad's chests then continued. "Of all people, the principal of Kei's school. High school just started and I'm already getting calls?! And not only about my son but my HUSBAND as well? What on earth were you two thinking?!"**

"**Well…I'll explain later. In the house." He said looking around at the overtly curious neighbors. **

"**Grrr…Fine." She relented and allowed us to enter the house, giving all three of us pissed off looks.**

"**Now, explain yourselves." She demanded, barely giving us time to close the door after us.**

**I began to open my mouth to tell her but Hirakoba was faster.**

"**Sorry, but it was all my fault, ma'am. And Tanishi-san got in trouble because he stuck up for your son. He didn't do anything wrong."**

**Oh my god. Did I just hear that right? Hirakoba taking the blame? This is the nicest I have ever seen him be… I must be high.**

"**What? Wait, please tell me what happened." Mom asked, her temper seeming to fade by Hirakoba's chivalry. Damn, I thought he was nice to Dad, but my mom? He's like a fucking pure, justifying saint. This is crazy.**

**And at the same time it kind of pissed me off. Why the f' can he be so human to everyone but me!?**

**So yet again the story was told but this time in Hirakoba's words. And shockingly Hirakoba didn't change any part of the event. It was as if he had repeated me word for word.**

**Once he was done, like my dad before, Mom began bitching, angry for my sake.**

"**What the hell is up with that coach?!? Maybe I should go and 'reason' with him. How dare he not accept you because of your weight! It's like rejecting someone for having a broken left hand when they're right handed or something! It's ridiculous!" Mom yelled. And soon Dad also joined in, upset again.**

"**I know! That's why I had to cause an uproar. That coach had a stick up his ass and I couldn't allow Kei-chan to be treated like that."**

**Wow, I didn't think I'd hear Dad ever use 'stick up the ass'. You learn something new every day. And they were ignoring the fact that I fought with our current house guest.**

"**Aren't you guys upset at all about our earlier scuffle?" I asked my parents, pointing at the Queerakoba.**

**Mom looked at me blankly. "Yeah, I'm bugged by what Rin-kun said to you and that you smacked each other a bit but I'm guessing you guys were just having a lover's spat and you both made up."**

**Dad's eyes lit up, "That's exactly what I was thinking too!" He said that way too happily.**

**Both Hirakoba's and my eyes snapped open and we yelled back at them in sync.**

"**No!! No, we weren't!!" We shouted in horror.**

**I felt ill for being so in tune with him. Fuck, that just made us look even worse (as in more gay). Hirakoba seemed to also think that and he gave me a glare which I gladly returned.**

"**Dinner's ready!" a voice called out from the kitchen. **

"**We can talk more about this later with Rin-kun's parents. For now, let's have a peaceful dinner." Mom concluded our discussion. Peaceful, she said? Dinner's never peaceful around here, especially with a dinner guest in tow.**

**So the four of us walked into the dining room, where everyone else was already seated. "Who's that?" asked my sister-in-law(whose name is Sayuri), drawing everyone's attention away from their conversations.**

**Dad pulled Hirakoba to his side, ready to present him.**

"**This is Rin-kun. He was a member of Kei-chan's middle school team. Rin-kun this is….." Dad went on pointing at each member of the family, introducing them.**

"**Ewww, you guys are gross looking!" My younger sister, Keiho announced. **

**Oh yeah… We still have blood on our faces, huh?**

"**Oh! Did you guys get in a fight with Yakuza..?" Keiichiro asked, concerned.**

"**Yeah! Yakuza!" Kenchiro added, sounding excited, the opposite of his twin.**

"**If they were against some yakuza they wouldn't be here right now." Kenryou said dully. I sent him a glare. What the hell does that mean? I can fight! Maybe Hirakoba can't but I can.**

"**We didn't fight any yakuza alright! Geez." I said.**

"**So then who was it? Who whooped your asses?" Kenryou asked. He needs to watch his mouth in front of the younger bunch.**

"**We beat each other up earlier." Hirakoba informed them.**

"**Yeah, and I would have won if the coach did-" But Hirakoba cut me off with a smack to the stomach and an agitated, annoying voice.**

"**Shut up! I would have got you if I-"**

"**No way! I-"**

"**So how come you're eating with us if you fought with Kei?" Keiho butted in on our banter. We looked down at her not sure what to say. She does have a point. Why the gouya is Hirakoba, my bitchy ex teammate here about to join us for dinner?**

"**I invited him." Dad explained simply. **

**The family seemed to accept his reasoning well enough. **

"**You two should really go and clean up before we eat dinner." Mom suggested to us. We really shouldn't make my family wait to start eating dinner than we already have.**

**I went to the bathroom, Hirakoba tagging along behind me. We washed our hands and mugs in silence. It took Hirakoba a little longer to clean his face for he had more blood. Heh, I sure got him good. **

"**Stop your smirking, gordito."**

"**Whatever, I'm not waiting for you. I'm getting some food." I said, ignoring his fat comment. He can stick it.**

**With Hirakoba behind we returned to the dining room.**

**

* * *

**

**Spanish used in this Chapter:**

**Gordito- fatty**

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Discussion:**

**Chibi-Bun: This chapter was finished pretty quickly! Wow.**

**Madz-San: Yeah! And finally we got the fight scene in! I've been waiting for it since day one!**

**Chibi-Bun: You know what I'm waiting for?**

**Madz-San: For Kei to start shaping up?**

***blushing* Chibi-Bun: Yeah! And when we do a chapter from Hirakoba's view afterwards…///…**

**Madz-San: Ohhh!! Yes!! That will be so fun to type! I can't wait!**

**Chibi-Bun: It'll be a few chapters before that will happen though *sighs*. And we haven't been able to update our profile page either to advertise Se****ñor Gordo…**

**Madz-San: I know it's lame that we can't update our profile! My name for shall ever be Madisonbut…**

**Chibi-Bun: Madisonbutthead would've been more funny… (funnier is NOT a word). I hope you guyz(the readers) enjoyed our collaboration of chaos.**

**Madz-San: Yes, I hope you guys have been enjoying ****Se****ñor Gordo so far! And just so you readers can know, S.G. will be a lot longer than 5-10 chapters. Who knows, it may be closer to 30 or so chapters. It's crazy.**


	5. Chapter Cinco

******Señor Gordo Chapter 5**

**

* * *

****It's still hard to believe that Hirakoba is here with my family, sharing dinner.**

**As if we were buds or something, my parents treated Hirakoba kindheartedly and offered to his stomach's every need. Which was a lot! I always knew that Hirakoba was a twig but my parents took it pretty hard. They gave him large portions of food and told him that he was far too slim. And I agreed (in my head that is. If Queerakoba knew my thoughts of his weight he'd have a hellish bitch fit.)**

**But I guess Hirakoba's lack of a stomach didn't mean he was unattractive…**

**"Have you," Keisa directed her words towards Hirakoba, "ever thought about going into modeling Hirakoba-kun?" she asked seriously. It's true, Hirakoba does have that slender, model body.**

**Hirakoba looked a tad stunned and stared at her for a while. Then, out of no where, his face lit up in astonishment.**

**"I KNEW I KNEW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE!" he exclaimed wildly. "You're the lead model for JJ Magazine, right!? You were on this year's January issue's cover, right?!" he interrogated excitedly. **

**My eyes also widened. I don't think I've ever seen him so hyped.****He actually, for once, looks kinda…Wait, don't go there Tanishi Kei…**

**Keisa gave him a warm smile and responded in a pristine manner while flicking her hair, "Yes, that would be _moi_. Anyway, Hirakoba-kun, I have some connections if you ever think about modeling. I'm sure you'd be a shoo in."**

**He blushed at her blatant flattery and said, "Thanks. I'll think about it."**

**"That's good! It's always best to keep your options open!" she told him in an appraising way. **

**Well, that's pretty cool for Hirakoba, even if Keisa's vanity's being indulged by his attention. I looked away from the two and noticed two of my brothers glaring venomously at Hirakoba. What surprised me most was that one was Keiyoshi, Keisa's younger twin brother.**

**He's always been one of the more studious people in the family, not to mention the quietest as well. I've never seen him express his emotions so obviously! The only time when he does so would be in his artwork. But soon Keiyoshi caught me eye and as if to collect himself, he gave me a soft reassuring smile.**

**Kenta didn't notice me observing him as he kept his eyes in a hard glower at Hirakoba, who was still conversing jovially with Keisa. **

**Yeah, I definitely expect this type of behavior more out of Kenta than Keiyoshi. Kenta's been overprotective of everyone (even me!) since…forever. He's twenty three and lives in a nearby apartment. **

**…It's a good thing that he didn't hear about the rough times I've had with Hirakoba or he may be currently trying to kill him other than glare holes into him.**

**But anyway, Keiho (younger sis) is the biggest fan of the local band Kenta's a member of. The band's name is 'Vivid Overture' and he plays drums most of the time, and guitar when he needs to. On the side he gives music lessons to kids, the only people he's ever had patience for other than his family.**

**Kenta's pretty popular, but not in the way he wants. At five foot four, Kenta's fairly short and somewhat feminine for a man. Therefore, one would expect that the majority of his fans are NOT girls. It's pretty difficult for him sometimes as he's been getting into fights since high school. Even when he goes out to the corner store guys try to pick him up, resulting in a scuffle or a stalker.**

**So, it was predictable that he would be giving Hirakoba the evil eye, expected even.**

**I returned to watching Hirakoba as he valiantly tried to even eat a third of the portion of dinner that my parents gave him.**

**But there was no way Hirakoba could finish the rest of his plate and he pushed his partially consumed dinner plate forward. I gave him a dull gaze. He really doesn't eat much. It's scary to think that I could have eaten that amount easily…**

**"I'm sorry but as delicious as that was, I can't eat anymore. I'm stuffed." Hirakoba told my parents.**

**"That's alright. I'm glad you liked it, Rin-kun." Dad said happily. Then my dad turned to me.**

**"Why don't you keep Hirakoba company and show him your room until his parents come to pick him up?" I looked at him with unbelieving eyes and quickly swallowed my food.**

**"But I'm still eating!"**

**"You can finish later, Kei. Go hang out with Rin-kun."**

**I looked back and forth from Hirakoba to my dad. Go hang out? He makes it sound like were best friends!**

**"Dad-" But interrupting my whine, I felt a hand grasp my own. What the F?**

**I turned to the culprit.**

**"I'd like to see your room." Hirakoba said, trying to hind the small smirk forming on the edge of his lips. What the heck was he up to?**

**"See, Kei? Rin-kun wants to look at your room. Don't be rude, go show him!" Dad urged.**

**I gave a sigh and had my last bite of the ever so tasty curry.**

**"Fine." I grumbled.**

**We left the table and went down the stairs to my room. Once entered, I closed the door and made a glare.**

**"So, what's it you want, Queerakoba? A chance to call me fat now that you've seen me eat? Or to chew me out that my parents tried to stuff you like a turkey?"**

**He ignored me and plopped on to my bed, smirking. **

**No, wait… He didn't come here for…**

**Images from my earlier, disturbing nightmare clouded my mind.**

**"I didn't know you had such a large and interesting family. I always thought that they'd all be more like you. Physically and mentally, I mean."**

**_'I want you.'_**

**Then he looked at me with questioning eyes. And when I noticed that I was staring, I quickly avoided eyes.**

**"Uh, y, yeah." Fuck.**

**He gave me one more curious look until something seemed to snap and he made a frown.**

**What the…I just agreed with his assholish comment, didn't I?**

**I resisted the urge to throw his skinny ass out the door. This isn't only allowing the enemy into the house, but letting them piss on the furniture when they're inside as well. I shouldn't have to put up with this shit. And I shouldn't have remembered that goddamn dream.**

**Before I could respond more in depth to his rude statement, he sighed and laid out on my king-size. **

**"Forget what I said earlier. I didn't mean it this time. I'm…sorry. I think it's become a reflex to insult when I'm around you." He said, wistfully. From where I'm standing, it almost looks like Hirakoba's faintly smiling. **

**I gave him a questioning look.**

**"…Fine, I accept." I said simply. I don't feel like fighting with him right now anyway. I've had enough of it today. **

**I went and sat on my couch, took out my laptop and started web surfing for any new, interesting manga (I'm a geek, I know). We stayed in silence for a little while before Hirakoba got off of my bed. He sat next to me on the couch and asked,**

**"So…what do you do for fun? I hate to admit it but your room's pretty cool. It's so spacious."**

**I arched my eyebrow at him in surprise. He wants to hang out with me? Uh…okay.**

**"Well, I usually surf the web and read books and read manga or watch my favorite shows on my laptop. I also work out a bit and jump rope and whatever else I can think of I guess…" I trailed off. He made a snort when I had said 'work out'.**

**"I heard that." I said with a frown. And Hirakoba, knowing what I meant, gave a quick 'sorry'. I shook my head at him and his predicable ways. I knew he couldn't just give up the 'lets give Tanishi a bad time about his weight' deal.**

**Whatever.**

**Surprising me however, Hirakoba asked what manga it was that I read and enjoyed. And I unable to hide my joy, I began to tell him. I really do love my manga. I swear it's an illness.**

**Hirakoba perked up when I listed off manga. I wonder what genre he's into…**

**"Where do you put the mangas then?" he said looking rapidly on a 360 degree motion around the room. **

**I walked over to the shelves nearest to the door, "Over here." I said and pointed. He ran over and gazed at them. Okay…Why the hell isn't he looking through them? Does he even know how awkward it is for him to just stand there staring like a dead fish? **

**"You have permission to look." I stated blandly. Is he going to move?**

**"H, how many do you have?" he asked.**

**"Including magazines and artbooks..?" I asked him back. My collection isn't that big yet. Only about twenty or so artbooks, all Shonen Jumps and Shojo Beats from 2000 to present time…And some other comic zines that Keisa bought for me as a joke( for example Be X Boy, Be X Boy Gold, Wings, Biblos, Asuka Ciel, and some others) and those were at the bottom of the last stack of mags, hidden from the world's eyes. **

**My anime collection includes about twenty five different series, and about the same amount of movies. After all, you can find most of them online where you can watch them for free, so anime isn't my top priority for my collection. Plus, the manga is almost always better than the anime.**

**The amount of solely manga that I have is approximately…1,000 and something…I should've started a tally or something back at four hundred…**

**Hirakoba was still staring at me as I returned from my calculations.**

**"Well…the last time I counted was about two months ago, and I had 1,327 then…And I usually buy and receive at least twenty a month so…1,370 or so…I guess." I informed him, my cheeks flushing a bit. Great, now I sound like a freakin' otaku or something. **

**"Wow…"**

**"Uh… Yeah." I really didn't know what to say. I had to have looked like a complete geek.**

**"You're such a nerd." Hirakoba flatly stated, agreeing with my inner thoughts.**

**"I, I know ok, so you don't need to tell me-" I said frantically. I couldn't help but be embarrassed.**

**"I'm just messing with you. It's fine. I mean, I like manga too." He said, cutting me off.**

**"But I have to say, I'm surprised at how many you own, ****alcornoque. In fact, I didn't even know that you read." He added, simply. Like the fact that he practically called me a dummy didn't imply anything.**

**I sent him a glare. "What the hell does that mean?"**

**"Just what it sounds. I thought you were dumb."**

**"Gee, thanks…" I said, feely mad and a bit crappy. At least he was being honest.**

**"You know I said that in past tense, right? I don't think you're dumb now. Or at least not that dumb." He responded as he continued to look at my manga collection. It appeared that he was now searching for something.**

**I continued to give him a dirty look until my curiosity got the better of me.**

**"What series are you looking for?"**

**"Just whatever- Ah!" He pulled out a book excitedly, his dull attitude pulling a 180.**

**I looked to see what it was that he had pulled off of the shelf.**

**I couldn't help but be surprised. Hirakoba had pulled out one of my current favorite shojo series, Hadashi De Bara Wo Fume. I had expected for him to pick out a shonen or comedy, not a pretty shojo.**

**"Y, you like that one..?" I asked. He made a faint bashful expression but then smiled.**

**"Yeah, I know it's a girl's manga and all but I can't help it. My sister owns it and begged me to read it and now I'm hooked!"**

**I grinned also, happy to know that others like it.**

**"I know what you mean, it's an addicting series. Some times the characters can be dumb or be complete out of wack-"**

**"You mean Nozomu?"**

**I let out a laugh.**

**"Yeah, he's absolutely crazy. But I like that. Crazy characters are interesting. And the main character, Sumi, is cute even if she can be naïve. Overall, I really like this series. It has to be my favorite of Ueda Rinko's."**

**"What other series does she have?" He asked as he placed Hadashi De Bara Wo Fume volume one back to it's proper place on the bookshelf.**

**"Um, Tsuki No Shippo, Pump Up, Chupa... I like Pump Up a lot, it's really cute. So is Chupa and Tsuki No Shippo but I don't know… I always thought that Tsuki No Shippo should have ended differently. It's good and all but I just thought the main gal's love interest was really boring. She should have ended up with a different guy." I ranted on until I looked at Hirakoba and stopped my self.**

**God, I must sound like a total girl, going on about shojo manga.**

**"…Sorry. I know I sound like a pussy. I'll stop."**

**Then it was Hirakoba's turn to laugh. He made a teasing smirk after his chuckles.**

**"It's ok, I already could tell your nena ways from all the Shojo Beats you own. And whatever I like some shojo's too. Just mostly shonens."**

**I became curious when he spoke 'shonens'.**

**"What shonens do you like?" I asked.**

**Hirakoba started to give my question some thought then began to list off titles.**

**"Uh, let's see, I like Slam Dunk, Switch, Yu Yu Hakusho, Major, Death Note, Hikaru No Go, Toward Terra, Dragon Ball Z, Junjyou Karen na Oretachi da, Rurouni Kenshin, Cyborg 009, Bleach, Kagetora, Full Metal Alchemist, Jyu Oh Sei, Whistle, Smash, Outlaw Star, Smash, Trigun,…" He continued to list off names until I interrupted him.**

**"Bleach?" I repeated lamely.**

**"Yeah, I like Bleach. Why?" He asked.**

**I turned my view and made disgusted expression. Bleach was overrated.**

**"Bleechhh."**

**He then made an angry face.**

**"What's wrong with Bleach?!"**

**"Huh… It's… Ok. I guess. " At least he doesn't like One Piece or… dear god can I say it, Naruto. Yuck.**

**"F-you! I like Bleach!"**

**"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Overall, I like most of the stuff you listed. Especially Junjyou Karen na Oretachi da. That's a really sweet series."**

**He continued to look mad even when he agreed that the volley ball series, Junjyou Karen na Oretachi da was good. I guess Hirakoba's a real Bleach fan.**

**"Why don't you like it? You at least have to admit it's better than certain other mangas being published by Jump."**

**I let out a sigh. He wasn't going to let this Bleach thing go.**

**"Yeah, it's better than some crap but it's not great. I don't know, the plot just seems totally out of the author's ass and the art's not great, and it tries so hard to be badass. And…"**

**"And what?" Did he really want to know what else I thought?**

**"What?" He urged.**

**I took a deep breath then opened my mouth, ready for the beating I was about to receive.**

**"I swear the characters are all gay."**

**He looked like he was about to cuss me out in Spanish , but instead he took a deep breath.**

**"Okay first of all, I know the art was crap in the beginning. It took me a year to get over the graphics, and I'M usually not that picky, unlike you Shojo-boy. But, over time you get to see the art develop and become waaay better. Sure Kubo-san has issues with female proportions, but otherwise it's pretty damn good now."**

**I had to nod at that. The art has gotten better but that doesn't mean it's great. And soon enough Hirakoba continued his 'I'm such a Bleach Bum rant'.**

**"And of course it's trying to be badass! It's a freakin' Shonen. It's audience is supposed to be boys. Bleach can't help it if it doesn't attract Shojo lovers like yourself-"**

**"I know it's a Shonen! And if you haven't noticed from my shelf I own some! Which are badass unlike a wannabe badass shonen, your Bleeeaccch."**

**Hirakoba sent me a glare. Is he going to kill me now?**

**"Fine! Sometimes it does try a bit hard to be monada but it can be awesome and have good fight scenes! And some of the characters yeah are a bit on the flaming side but Komamura, Nel, Chad, and Grimmjow ." He said the last part with an excited tone to his voice. I'm guessing he really likes those characters, especially that Grimmjow guy.**

**"Ok ok. But I got to tell you there is a well sized female fan base… full of fujoshis…" I said with a mocking smirk. He did not look too pleased with my little fun fact.**

**"…That's true though for just about every shonen fandom nowadays. They ruin the forums and everything. Damn fujoshis…Shonen mangakas are even catering to their desires by adding fanservice to their mangas…It's just to make the females happy therefore making them and their publisher more money. It's sick."**

**"Yeah, it's nasty. And do you want to know what's worse?"**

**"What..?" Hirakoba asked, appearing to be a little afraid of my answer.**

**"I have to live with a fujoshi."**

**Hirakoba stared at me long and hard then spoke in sync with me.**

**"Keisa."**

**We both made grossed out expressions for a while until Hirakoba began talking. **

**"You know what she said to me earlier when she showed me to the other bathroom?"**

**It took me a while to remember what he was talking about until it had hit me. Dinner. Hirakoba needing to use the restroom. Me eating.**

**I nodded my head and asked, "What did she say?"**

**"She asked me what my type was… in guys. She was all excited and sparkly-eyed, it creeped me out." Hirakoba said, looking ill.**

**I couldn't stop a snort from coming out.**

**"Shut up, it's not funny!"**

**"Yeah, it is." I said, trying not to laugh.**

**"No it's not! Your sister's a major babe and I was hoping she'd be better than that."**

**It was true. My sister is pretty good looking. After all she's a model. But that didn't mean I exactly enjoyed hearing Hirakoba call her a 'babe'.**

**Maybe since I'm so used to hearing him call me 'fatso' or 'ugly' that it bugged me to have to listen to him call her something so opposite to me.**

**I opened my mouth to respond when my mom called from upstairs.**

**"Rin-kun! You're grandmother's here to pick you up!"**

**"Okay!" He yelled back, and started to go up the stairs. Then he looked back at the room and said:**

**"This is an awesome room and all, but why the hell doesn't it have a TV?"**

**"Err…" I wasn't expecting that. But it was true. Why the gouya didn't I have a TV?**

**Without waiting for my answer he exited the room.**

**"Rin-kun! You're grandmother's here to pick you up!"**

**"Okay!" He yelled back, and started walking towards the door. Then he looked back into the room and said:**

**"This is an awesome room and all, but why the hell doesn't it have a TV?"**

**"Err…" I wasn't expecting that. But it was true. Why the gouya didn't I have a TV?**

**Without waiting for my answer he exited the room. I followed him up the stairs, into the living room where my parents and an elderly woman stood.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Hirakoba's grandma looked almost identical to him (except for the age and the fact that she's a woman… Well, wait Hirakoba does look like a woman so never mind…).**

**Anyway, her eyes had that same sharp shape and color. Her hair was a long and silky blond like Hirakoba's only lighter due to her age. She was thin and lithe like her grandson too.**

**She even held that same charming smile that Hirakoba rarely displayed.**

**"Hey, Rin. Did you enjoy your time?" She asked warmly as she gave Hirakoba a quick squeeze of a hug.**

**"Y, yes Grandma." He said with a bashful face.**

**She turned to me then made a big, highlighted grin.**

**"Rin, introduce me to your friend. He looks adorable!"**

**Adorable?!**

**Hirakoba made the same expression that I did. He must have also been thinking: how the hell can I look adorable?**

**"Um, this is Sen-, Tanishi Kei. He used to be on the tennis with me."**

**I made a frown. I heard that, Queerakoba.**

**"Oh! I thought you looked familiar! I've only been to a couple of Rin's games but how could I forget such a sweet face!" She cheerfully said as she went over to me and gave a loving hug.**

**"Your son is so big and cute! Quite grown, just like a bear! She informed my parents as she continued to hold onto me. **

**"Thank you, Hirakoba-san!" Dad said pleased.**

**"Oh, there's no need to be so formal! Miharu-san would do just fine! And I should be the one thanking you, as you fed my grandson and all." 'Miharu' exclaimed after finally loosening herself from me. **

**"It was no problem at all! He eats like a bird though." Mom replied.**

**I made a snicker until I felt Queerakoba smack me in the gut.**

**"Oh, that is true! Rin barely eats. Sometimes I have to force feed him!" Miharu said as she gave her grandson a noogie. And like before, his face flushed.**

**"Well, we better get going. It was lovely meeting you guys. And it was very nice to be able to see you again, Kei-chan! You should come over to our place sometime too." Miharu announced as she passed me a quick hug again. I gave her a hug back. As weird as she was, it was impossible to dislike her. **

**"Y, yeah. It was nice seeing you." I said to her.**

**Rin gave my parents a short bow and said his thanks before his grandma and him departed. They walked out the door as I began heading toward the direction of my room. **

**Finally this is done. I let out a sigh but then the sounds of last goodbyes rung in my head. And before I knew it I was rushing back out to the door.**

**"S, see you later Hirakoba!" I yelled to his back. What the hell was I doing?**

**About to hop into Miharu's Honda Pacific Coast's side car, Hirakoba turned around to face me. He made a mocking chuckle before responding.**

**"Alright, hasta luego ****Señorita Gorda."**

**Heh, even though I have absolutely no clue of exactly what he said (except he probably called me fat again, knowing Queerakoba), I think school might be bearable tomorrow.**

**Speaking of bearable, Hirakoba! What the heck was with him today? Or at least after I punched his lights out. He was actually not a complete ass. He didn't call me fat every second or yell at me. We didn't argue or get pissed at each other. He was cool, we were cool.**

**I entered my room and flopped onto my large bed.**

**He ate dinner with my family. We hung out and talked about manga.**

**We acted kinda… no… well..**

**Like we were friends or something???**

**Especially after I beat him up and all. And after all the crap we've been through with each other too…**

**I guess it'd be cool to have a friend, but do I really wanna befriend someone who's called me a house sized pig with both a dick and a brain the size of a peanut for how long? Or someone who's faggy with a mop head and a Bitchy Bleach Bum at that. …And he's a stick that looks like a middle school girl.**

**But the way things went just awhile ago, I had almost forgotten most of that. It was strange but nice.**

**I guess the impossible can really happen.**

**Maybe Hirakoba and I can possibly become friends.**

**

* * *

**

**Spanish Used in this Chapter:**

**Hasta luego- See yah later**

**Monada- Cool**

**Nena- Girl**

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Discussion:**

**Madz-San: Wooo! I can't believe how long this chapter ended up being. Or how friendly we got to have Hirakoba and Kei be with each other (in not an out of character way). It was a nice change from all the pissing contests they had before.**

**Chibi-Bun: Boys are like that though. They don't seem to hold grudges like girls often do. Heh. They seem to become better friends after slapping each other around a bit. It's freakin' weird. Madz agrees with me: TOTAL dick measuring going on…**

**Madz-San: Yup yup! But besides all the dick measuring that they do, I really think the story's moving along. I just can't wait until we hit 'that' spot in the S.G. tale!**

**Chibi-Bun: I think I know what 'spot' you're talking about. I think. Also, I want to share something about this chapter: Hirakoba's view on Bleach is my own, except my fav. character is 69- Hisagi Shuuhei! *does a fan squeal*///w///**

**Madz-San: Yeah, you and your 69… And Kei's view on Bleach is similar to mine, except I like some of the characters (Toshirou) but that's about it. If anything, I like to make fun of it more than have to deal with Chibi-Bun reading it to me.**

**Chibi-Bun: Hey! Sometimes you read it aloud WITH ME! And you are such a SHOTACON lover! Random Bleach fact: Last official Bleach character popularity poll: Hitsugaya Toshirou placed FIRST!(Ichigo was dethroned! Hah!) It shows that the females outnumber the guy readers now…Therefore the increase in shotacon fans…**

**Madz-San: And yes I do read it with you, in gay voices. Hee hee. And shut up! What's wrong with liking the youthful?! Toshirou's cute! And straighter than that purple pants wearing faggot, Ichigo! With a baby blue polo and a black tank top! GAY!**

**Chibi-Bun: News flash! We all already KNEW that Ichigo is gayer than his awfully flamboyant hair. From chapter 1. Anyway, the Bleach movies only increase this initial gaydar beeping. Example as used by Madz-San: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. Ichigo's interesting choice of casual attire was: purple pants, a baby blue polo, and a black tank top. Normally, that's pretty eye-catching by itself, but adding the factor of the obnoxious orange hair, it becomes extremely combustible. And it matches the movie's color scheme as well. Nice fashion sense, Ichigo. Also WE ARE NOW ON PAGE 69 y'all !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Madz-San: Yes, he's just as gay as an orange wearing 'ninja' or a stretchy 'king of the pirates'. But anyway, I can't believe you just put 69 exclamation marks… And before I say my goodbyes I must make one more reference to that Bleach movie.**

**If you want to see some action, gotta be the center of attraction!**

**Chibi-Bun: Madz and I just read the newest chapters for Shin Prince of Tennis…It was beautiful! Kei was one of the main characters for 2 chapters, along with the Midget and Naniwa's Speed Star! I know who Madz wants to see more of. Heh.**

**Madz-San: Shiraishi!! Yeah! But I do have to say, seeing Kei-chan in two chapters like that made me happy! I hope he gets more screen time in the future chapters! And Hirakoba too, of course! But anyway, this talk has gone on for a good amount and I shall say adios! I hope you guys liked this chapter and continue reading S.G.!**

**Chibi-Bun: Ditto. Also please R and R. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Seis

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**I managed ****to get to school on time, even though I had overslept. With everything that went on yesterday, (the tryouts, the ass of a coach, fighting Queerakoba, being sent to the principal's office, Dad inviting Hirakoba to dinner, and us actually 'hanging out') it took me a while to fall into peaceful sleep. Mostly because of Hirakoba… Damn him, haunting my mind.**

**But I guess that is better than having another gay nightmare of the Queerakoba. Bleeeah, Just thinking about it creeps me out!**

**But it still shocks me how everything went with him. We actually got along and I had a good time with him. Does that mean he won't be a bitch to me anymore or act like just my very presence disgusts him? Can we be buds? Could I walk up to him in class and casually ask him 'what's up?'**

**I shook my head. Nah, no way could I do that! Queerakoba cares too much about his girly image to want to hang with me at school. Plus, he's got his 'Cousin It', boyfriend to be with. …Don't want to come between them or anything.**

**But anyway, I walked into the classroom with still slightly tired eyes.**

**I instantly spotted Hirakoba sitting with his boy toy, Shaggy (aka Kai) and made a huff. I just landed onto my seat when I heard a voice.**

**"Hey." Hirakoba said, his face leveled with mine. He had pulled a chair up to my desk.**

**"U, uh hey?" I responded weakly. I can't believe Hirakoba had ditched his butt buddy to talk to me.**

**"How's it going ****Señor Gordo? You look pretty… well today." His said with a smirk. I knew it was too good to be true.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I woke up late this morning so I know I look like a bum. And thanks for keeping up with the nickname. Don't want to forget." I said grimly.**

**"You don't look too much more of a bum than you usually do. And you better not forget my nickname for you. After all, it suits you so well." He said matter of factly.**

**"Oh, well I hope you remember the nickname I gave you, Queerakoba. Which I also think suits you quite perfectly." I came back at with a sweet smile.**

**He stared at me for a second then dully asked, "What?"**

**"Your nickname. I guess I haven't told you it before but it's Queerakoba."**

**There was a faint snicker from Kai which had made Hirakoba's pissy glare look worse.**

**I also let out a chuckle until a rough smack was felt on the top of my head.**

**"Oww!"**

**Hirakoba had an upset pout on his face and he then got a hold of my hair, pushing my head back and forth a couple of times.**

**"You're nice."**

**I can't believe I'm thinking this but with Hirakoba pouting and all he kinda looked…**

**I soon pushed away the thought and responded to his whining.**

**"You're talking to me about 'nice'? What do you call calling me Senn or Gorko? Huh? Mister nice guy." I asked as I poked his chest.**

**"It's pronounced ****Señor Gordo. And at least I'm not calling you a homo. Just Mister Fat."**

**"Oh, so that's supposed to make me feel better? Being called fat? Thanks." I replied, frowning.**

**And before I knew it, the class bell rang, making everyone scramble to our seats. But before Hirakoba returned to his spot beside his boyfriend he looked at me.**

**"I'll talk to you later, kay?"**

**Did he actually just say that? Am I crazy?**

**"Oh, okay…" I said, pretty shocked.**

**And then to surprise me even more, he made a soft grin and said, "Adios." Which I'm guessing means bye, or see ya in that gay language, Spanish.**

**Class began and I couldn't pay attention at all. Hirakoba was occupying my mind too much to listen to any of the teacher's lame lectures. That is until ****there was a knocking to be heard at the door. Then I paid attention.**

**Sensei stopped writing on the white board and responded to the knocking.**

**"Come in." Sensei said, a bit impatiently.**

**"Mikawa-sensei, there's a note from the office for one of your students." The secretary said after she entered**** the room. She handed the note to Sensei and left to return to the main office.**

**"Tanishi Kei and Hirakoba Rin, you are both wanted in the Head Coach's office afterschool." My homeroom teacher read off the note.**

**I made an ugly face. What does that asshole want now? People began gossiping then like they had nothing better to do before they got shushed by Sensei.**

**"Okay class, settle down. Now, if there's any questions about the English conditional progressive tens -"**

**Another knock resounded on the classroom door.**

**Mikawa-sensei glared at the door, obviously displeased.**

**"Come in." he said again, in a darkened tone.**

**This time it was the assistant secretary with a note for some student. Mikawa-sensei accepted it, read it and looked up from it to glower at me.**

**"Tanishi Kei is wanted in the Principal's office during lunch break." He said in a monotonous fashion.**

**Fuck.**

**…I wonder what punishment I'm going to be given this time…Suspension? Detention? I sighed, relaxing myself back into my seat.**

**Then I felt someone staring at me and I looked around to see who it could be but Sensei's voice distracted me yet again.**

**"Okay, as I was saying, right now's the time to ask any questions about the English conditional progressive tense."**

**A few students raised their hands and Sensei began calling on them, and helped them out. I let out a silent sigh, wishing for it to be lunch already.**

**And before I knew it the bell had rung, allowing lunch to start. I headed out of the classroom to go to the principal's yet someone tugged at me to stop. I spun around, facing Hirakoba.**

**"Hey, do you want me to tag along with you or anything?"**

**Can I believe this? Was that concern I hear from Hirakoba?**

**"No thanks. He'll probably just make you in trouble too. I don't need to drag you with me."**

**"Alright, but don't take any shit from the geezer, okay?"**

**I laughed a little then retorted.**

**"Yea I know, I get enough from you." I said lightly then I turned, heading to the office. There was a "See you later" told from behind me.**

**Soon I faced the door to the office and walked in. There sitting at his desk was the principal appearing to have been waiting for me.**

**"How are you today, Tanishi-kun?" the principal asked. **

**"Fine. And you, sir?"**

**"I'm alright, thank you." The principal replied. **

**"Anyway, I wanted to inform you that as your punishment for engaging in a fight with Hirakoba-kun and for insulting a teacher, will be one day suspension."**

**He must've seen that I was looking impatient if he decided to just cut to the chase like that. One day suspension isn't a horrible punishment, not at all. I thought it was going to be three days suspension or three months of detention or something. **

**"A, alright." I responded a bit shocked.**

**"Also, could you tell Hirakoba-kun that he will be joining you for a one day suspension? Since he was in the fight as well. If not, I could just tell him myself."**

**"Yes, I could do that." I was wondering whether or not Hirakoba would get any sort of punishment too.**

**"Well, I don't want to take up your whole lunch Tanishi-kun. You may be dismissed now."**

**Wow, that went pretty smoothly. I hopped out of my seat and said, "Yes sir." and headed to the door.**

**"I'll send out letters notifying you and parents of the day of your suspension. And of course for Hirakoba-kun as well." The principal added.**

**"Okay, thank you." Then he waved me off.**

**I walked through the halls with a grin on my face, ready to eat my lunch. This day hasn't been too bad.**

**And once lunch was done, Hirakoba went to me for answers about the whole principal thing. He truly was quite the curious cat, that Hirakoba.**

**"It actually wasn't bad at all. All I got was a day's suspension. You'd think I'd get worse!"**

**Hirakoba also appeared surprised.**

**"Yeah, that seems like a pretty light punishment. A day off."**

**I nodded in agreement then thought I should tell him that he also had the day off.**

**"And the principal wanted me to tell you that you also have a day's suspension."**

**Hirakoba's eyes then lit up.**

**"I'm suspended too?!"**

**"Y, yeah, just for a day too. I mean you were in the fight you know…" Of course Queerakoba would care about himself more than me.**

**He then let out a sigh.**

**"Fiiiinnne, I guess you're right." He dragged, obviously displeased.**

**I gave him a glare then started doing some notes, ignoring him.**

**"I'm joking, I'm joking! It's not that bad, I'm just not used to the fact that I'll be breaking my perfect record and all."**

**I looked back at him dully.**

**"Oh cuz you're so perfect, Queerakoba." He winced at the Queerakoba part.**

**"Ugh! Whatever, I get it! I'm taking a day off too so we might as well take advantage and hang out that day."**

**What?**

**"You want to hang out..?"**

**"Yeah, why not? We'd both be gone so what would be better to do? …Also ever since yesterday, my grandma's been begging me to bring you over, saying how cute you are and such. I don't know what she's thinking but she really likes you."**

**Hanging out… With Hirakoba… At his place…**

**"Sure, that sounds good." I accepted, a little more happy than I should be.**

**This day's been really not all half bad.**

**Finally now that the school day was over, it was the time to hear whatever the fuck that damned coach wanted to tell me and I was ready to properly ignore it.**

**Hirakoba waited for me as I passed my time in the office.**

**I sat in the seat across from the coach, waiting for him to start. Maybe I should try to look a bit more excited to egg him on. And what had seemed like forever, he let out a small cough and began.**

**"Tanishi-kun, my assistant coaches and I have re-evaluated you and find that that you'd be a great addition to the team. So, what do you say? Want to join the team?" Coach Whatshisname told me congenially.**

**Is he serious?**

**"…No." I responded flatly. It's obvious that the principal coerced him into offering a regular's position on the team. There's no fucking way I'm ever gonna play tennis for this guy. Ever.**

**He sighed, and said "If that's your decision then fine. But if you do change your mind, don't hesitate to come be part of the team, okay?"**

**"I don't think I will, sir." I coldly said with an unimpressed expression coating my face.**

**"Okay, bye then Tanishi-kun." The Coach said, signaling that I should be leaving his office now.**

**The way he had said my name made me want to throw up. But I nodded and left none the less. If I had to stay in there another second I would've gotten myself into even more trouble, which I really don't need right now.**

**"So, how'd it go?" Hirakoba asked me when I was out of the office.**

**"I am never gonna join the tennis team as long as that guy's the head coach! There's no f'ing way!" I told him. **

**I bet Hirakoba's happy now that he won't have to see me as much as middle school, even if our relationship is friendlier now. **

**"Heh. You've always been a stubborn ass, haven't you? You've probably been this way since you were born." He remarked amused.**

**"Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black, Hirakoba?" I said to him jokingly.**

**"Heh. Whatever. I guess I shouldn't let the Coach wait too long. Tiene un día bueno, ****Señor Gordo." He said before allowing himself into the Head coach's office. Sometimes that Spainsh he spoke sounded way too provocative. Even if a part of it was calling me fat.**

**Wait… What the fuck did I just think? Queerakoba being provocative? Since when did Hirakoba start being like that? Damn, just forget that I just thought that. Forget it!**

**Trying to ignore my earlier thoughts, I wondered what kind of crap the coach is going to tell Hirakoba…Let me check my cell-phone, ah, no messages from the family about plans or anything. I guess I can wait here for a bit more and find out Hirakoba's sentence.**

**Let's see… I have some homework I can finish for my World History course. I took out my notebook and my course book and started doing my homework. **

**About five minutes into my studying I heard a yell then it went quiet. Another ten minutes or so the door was slammed open and Hirakoba throttled out, like an unleashed monsoon. **

**"Get up! We're leaving. Now." He commanded me. Uhh…okay. Someone's just a little more than pissed off…I shoved my homework back into my messenger bag, just before being roughly pulled down the hallway by Queerakoba.**

**As we got to the front of the school I pulled away from his grasp. **

**"Okay, what the hell happened ?!? Why are you so pissed??" I asked him. Hirakoba's normally temperamental but the mood change that happened between the time he entered and left that office was drastic, even for him.**

**"That ****puta madre**** said that I'm suspended from the team until next year! For one little fight? And I didn't even instigate it! It was you! And he frickin' treated you better than me, didn't he?!? I already have a day's suspension, now this!" he yelled at me.**

**He's blaming this on me? If I remember correctly he was the one who was being a douche bag, deserving the punch that I threw at him.**

**"Don't blame this on me." I said, glaring down at him.**

**"You were the one who punched me and started it! If you never had-"**

**"Stop being such a whiner." I said lamely back at him, cutting his pissy fit off.**

**He narrowed his eyes at me as we continued standing there in front of the school.**

**"Hmph. I guess you're right. Not about me being a whiner but earlier. About joining that ****cabrón****'s team. I'm never going to join that fucked up team either. He's worse than our middle school coach." Hirakoba stated, huffing at the end.**

**"Yeah he is. Way worse."**

**"Yeah… I can't believe I wanted to be on that team." Then he turned to me and continued.**

**"Hey, sorry that yelled at you. I just needed to let off some steam and blame someone. But it's not your fault. I did kind of deserve your punch then. I was being a dick."**

**Was I hearing this right? Queerakoba apologizing to me? And admitting to being a jerk. I think the world's going to end if this keeps up.**

**"It's alright. I understand that Queerakoba can be pissy. It must just be the time of the month, that's all." I said jokingly.**

**He then grinned and playfully nudged my side. We began to start walking away from the school building.**

**"…I never thought that you could be this cool. A normal guy would just tell me to fuck off if I blew up at them like that." **

**"Well, I thought since we've been getting along so well lately that it'd be lame to let a little thing like a gay coach to ruin it…" I then paused before beginning again.**

**"…And I thought we could, I don't know, start trying to be friends?"**

**Hirakoba then began to snicker.**

**"You want to be my friend?" He asked, obviously thinking it was funny.**

**I couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. **

**"F, fuck! Sorry I said anything! I forgot you already have enough friends including your boyfriend, Mop-Head!"**

**My outburst however just added to his flame of laughter.**

**"You seriously want to be my friend that much****? How very ****miñón of you,** Señor Gordo**."**

**"W,what's wrong with that?" I asked him. **

**"Nothing. Just that you hated me up until last night." He said. I could see a spark of realization connecting across his face.**

**"Hold up! I never even said that I hated you! Maybe despise, but never hate. You were the one that hated me. Not the other way around."**

**"I never said that I hated you either. I just thought you were incredibly annoying."**

**"Well, why? What did I ever do to you?" I urged, wanting an answer. I wanted to know whatever the hell I did that was so annoying.**

**"You and your 'big bang crap'. It was annoying…"**

**What?**

**"What do you mean, my big bang crap? It's my move."**

**"Well, it looked retarded. Plus, you're always looking down on people and shit."**

**Looking down on- Ok this was completely dumb.**

**"Thanks… And Hirakoba, I'm 6'4… It's a bit hard not to look down on people… Especially shorties like you."**

**"I'm 5'8! That's not short!" He whined.**

**"Well, whatever, the point is your reasons are stupid! Just admit, you don't like me cuz I'm not a model bod, mop boy!"**

**"What is with you and Kai? Jesus! I swear you're constantly bitching about him. …And you could lose some pounds."**

**"Yeah, I know…" I agreed but that didn't mean I was happy about it. Fuck it's always back to my weight issue. Is it really such a big deal? That I'm not some thin, short guy?**

**We continued walking until I heard a honking from the left of us.**

**"Hey Kei-chan, Rin-chan!" My dad waved from his escalade.**

**"Hey." We both responded to him.**

**And quickly I headed to the truck after throwing a 'see ya' at Hirakoba.**

**"Did you need a ride too Rin-chan?" My dad offered.**

**"Nah, my grandma should be here to pick me up soon. Thank you though."**

**"Okay then see you soon, Rin-chan." Dad said cheerfully before he waved one more time then drove off.**

**I gazed out of the window, not caring about my dad's rant of how his last batch of cookies ended up ruined because of wrong time setting.**

**I made an upset frown.**

**It really always did go right back to my weight.**

**Was it so bad that I weighed more than the average Japanese teenager? Do I look that unattractive? **

**…When did I start caring about looking appealing anyway? Fuck. It must be Hirakoba's influence. **

**What I hate to confess is that I agree that I could afford to lose some weight. Not just for looks either. For one, I want that Queerakoba to stop calling me senyo gord-whatever! Secondly, I'd be healthier if I lost more of my fat. Third, people won't give me as much crap when I eat if I'm already thin! Also, it won't be as hard to shop for clothes too.**

**And also… Hirakoba might give me more time of the day and possibly… **

**No, fuck what am I thinking?! God, it's always about that Queerakoba isn't it? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm always going on about him or thinking about him… And then there's that gay dream I had about him too! **

**Fuck, I want to lose weight for Hirakoba… Everything I do nowadays is for damn Hirakoba! I really just want to do this for him…**

**"Kei, Kei!"**

**I turned to my dad, confused. "W, what?"**

**"Well I kept asking if you'd like a cookie when we get home and you didn't say anything." Dad said innocently.**

**"O, oh… Sorry, but no thanks." The last thing I wanted right then was something filled with calories.**

**"Kay…" He glanced at me with concerned eyes but I ignored him.**

**I can't believe that I'm thinking this. It's almost as if I wanted the Hirakoba…**

**We kept driving on as I held my head, feeling a migraine coming on.**

**

* * *

**

**Spanish Used in this Chapter**

**Miñón- (mainly used for girls)cute (…), or an attractive female(…)**

**Carbón- asshole**

**puta madre- mother fucker**

**Tiene un día bueno- Have a good day**


	7. Chapter Siete

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Mom and Dad ended up making their special oden and yakitori for dinner that night. Normally I would be the most hyped in the house to eat it but surprising everyone (including myself), I turned the great meal down and headed for bed early.**

**Every one appeared to be concerned about my sudden rejection of food. I can understand, after all I love food more than the rest of the family do.**

**"Are you really sure that you don't want any oden, Kei? It's normally one of your favorite dinners." Mom asked as she put a nice sized serving into Keiichiro's bowl.**

**"Yeah, I'm not hungry and I really just want to go to bed. I'm so tired." I fibbed. Well, not about the tired part but about me not being hungry. Damn, just smelling the fresh dish made me starved.**

**She looked at me long, as if trying to find the lie I told.**

**"Ok… Well if you change your mind don't worry, I'll make sure that there'll be leftovers for you."**

**"Thanks mom." Then I told my large family goodnight and went to my room.**

**I next changed into pajamas and flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.**

**Damn what's with me? Being all upset about my weight… I know that I'm fat and I've lived with it for years so why does it bug me so much now?**

**I mentally slapped myself.**

**I shouldn't even be mourning! Today was supposed to be a good day. With talking and getting along with Hirakoba and all. That's right, at least it looks like we might become friends so why be down? **

**It's not like I want us to be any more than that so…**

**What's to worry about? Hirakoba doesn't need to find me attractive to be my friend so who cares about my gut…**

**…**

**God, who am I kidding…**

**I then drifted off to sleep, allowing my mind to take a nice break. Or at least I thought that I would receive a break.**

**Before I knew it, I found myself answering the front door in my pajamas. Who the hell is it knocking on the door at this time?**

**And looking sharp as ever, Hirakoba gave me a 'hello smile' and said, "Good morning."**

**"Hey, Hirakoba. What are you up to this fine morning?" I asked, a bit irritated. I wanted to sleep more.**

**Hirakoba then made a sad frown and answered.**

**"You forgot?"**

**I looked at him puzzled.**

**"Forgot what?" Which resulted to a light slap to my shoulder.**

**"That we were going to hang out today. You know? Both of us got suspension, no school. You were going to come over to my place?"**

**My eyes popped in realization.**

**"Oh! It's already that day? O, okay, sorry! I'll go shower and put some clothes on and be ready in a second!"**

**I quickly buzzed to my room to get somewhat presentable as Hirakoba waited on the family sofa.**

**Then after an ultra quick shower and change of clothes I strutted up the stairs to meet with him.**

**"Ok, I'm ready now. Sorry for the wait."**

**He looked me up and down then grinned.**

**I raised an eyebrow. I could have sworn that he seemed a bit flushed. … But it wasn't hot in here or anything.**

**"That's alright. You were pretty quick. But anyway, shall we head out?" Hirakoba said as he rose from the sofa.**

**"Yeah!"**

**Taking barely anytime, we landed at the Hirakoba residence. Since when has Hirakoba lived so close to me? I guess I've just never noticed…**

**Well, he welcomed me into his home and began showing me around. His house was very nice and tidy and fairly big even though their family was so small. Speaking of family, where was everyone? I thought Hirakoba said something about his grandma wanting to see me…**

**As we walked up the stairs toward our last stop (Hirakoba's room) I opened my mouth and asked, "Where is everyone?"**

**"My parents are currently overseas and my grandma is at her part time job."**

**"O, ohh…" I said, still a bit confused as Hirakoba shut the door behind us.**

**"But I thought your grandma wanted to see me or something?" I added.**

**Hirakoba then started to randomly take off his shirt which kinda caught me off guard until I suspected that he wanted to for whatever reason, change.**

**"She did, but things came up and she had to take over someone else's shift." Hirakoba said, now topless.**

**"I see." I then glanced around at his room. It was a nice sized room (not as big as mine of course) and had a big TV, dressers, bookshelves, and a queen sized bed that I decided to rest my butt on.**

**"So, what did you want to do exactly? We never really planned anything so…" I asked while pushing my weight up and down his bed. It was really soft and bouncy.**

**"Don't worry. I've got plenty of plans for you." Hirakoba said, inching closer to me.**

**W, what..? I gave him a questioning stare as he moved closer.**

**I soon, feeling uncomfortable tried to get off the bed, but I couldn't. It's like an invisible force is keeping me there. **

**"Are you nervous, Kei?" he asked me, my name coming so smoothly off his tongue.**

**"W,what the hell is there to be nervous about Queerakoba?" I retorted. **

**"Hmm…Well, I guess this." Hirakoba said as he stroked his splayed hand down my chest. "And this…" he said as his wandering hand drifted down towards the zipper of my cargo shorts.**

**W, whoa!!**

**"Hell no!" I yelled as I struggled to escape. But Hirakoba somehow managed to pin me to the bed. When did he become stronger than me ?!?**

**"Have you decided to be calm now?" Hirakoba asked from his position straddling me.**

**"No, actually I haven't. I didn't realize that people are supposed to be calm when they're being molested by someone! Completely slipped my mind." I said caustically. Wait where did his left hand go? **

**AH! **

**"Shit! Get your hand off my ass, Queerakoba!"**

**"That's all too bad, I guess. I wanted you to enjoy this." Hirakoba murmured as his hand kept massaging my ass. **

**"Wait…what are you gonna do?" **

**He gave me a smirk and a wink, "Just some of this and that." He squeezed my ass a bit at the last part.**

**No. No f'ing way. I gave him a death glare.**

**"Get. Your. Fucking. Hand. Away. From. My. Ass. Now, preferably."**

**In response, he frickin' pinched me. Damnit.**

**Maybe if I joke around he'll see how not 'cool' or 'comedic' this situation is…**

**"Heh. Are you trying to be a seme Hirakoba? To me? You must be out of your mind. So let's forget a-"**

**"From my location here, I'd say I'm more than trying, Kei."**

**Oh Fuck!**

**I frowned and tried to buck him off again. I can't believe he's doing this. And when the fuck did he start calling me by my first name?**

**"Stop calling me Kei!"**

**He rolled his eyes at my comment. "I might as well just do it, if you're going to be this uncooperative today."**

**I suddenly have a feeling of bareness around…That bastard! He just took off my shorts!**

**I looked up at him, to yell again. He leered down, smiling. An uncontrollable shiver went down my spine.**

**Before I knew it, I was also stripped bare of my shirt. Hirakoba had it around his finger and twirled it off to the floor.**

**What the hell is he doing?!? His mouth is on my chest and its slowing going down…No! This is so unbelievably fucking wrong! No! Why is the 'little me' getting worked up?!? NOOOOOoooooo!**

**I thrashed about, and fell off the bed.**

**And landed with a thump on my bedroom floor. I wiped my eyes blearily and tried to get my breathing back to normal. **

**Damn it…**

**Why, why?!?!**

**Why did I have another gay ass dream about Hirakoba? And why was I the frickin' bottom!?! The prior dream was better, as that Hirakoba was more docile, and didn't try to top me. He threw words of love at me and was cute… And he reminded me of a soft porn star too…**

**I looked down, expecting what I was about to see. It appears that I'm taking my shower before breakfast this morning as well. I cursed at my lower regions, upset that they could be affected by a creepy, seme Queerakoba. What was he even thinking? Believing that he could be the pitcher? He's freaking how much more thin and shorter than me?**

**I then pushed myself into the shower to try and take care of things and possibly forget what I had just dreamt of.**

**I began scrubbing my hair, keeping my mind off of the pain down there. But instead of getting distracted by my friend, my gut grabbed a hold of my eyes.**

**I let out a sigh and lathered with soap.**

**I need to lose weight…**

**Maybe the true reason was for Hirakoba but still I want to lose weight. I don't want to be called fat anymore by him or anyone.**

**The only thing is how the hell am I going to do it?**

**After I was done with my shower I got dressed and slumped up stairs for breakfast. I saw my siblings placing their dishes into the sink and Dad finishing up his last spoonfuls of rice. Once he noticed I was there his eyes widened in surprise.**

**"Kei! You're up! I thought you weren't feeling well and was going to stay home today."**

**"W, what? No I'm fine, Dad." I assured him. He thought I was sick?**

**However, he didn't look too convinced.**

**"Are you sure? You went to bed with no dinner so I assumed you didn't feel good. You don't need to push yourself, you can stay and rest." He said, now up and caringly massaging my shoulder.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Are you really sure? You don't look too happy either. Is something on your mind? Are you upset about something?" Damn my dad's sharp! Is there nothing I can hide from him?**

**"Uh…" His worrisome yet determined expression made me tense.**

**"Well,.. There have been some things that have been bugging me but I don't really feel like taking about them." I quietly said, avoiding eye contact.**

**Then instantly, Dad gripped my shoulders and shook me.**

**Ok, so maybe saying that was a not so great idea.**

**"Tell me! I'm your father! You should be able to talk to me about anything! No matter what you say, I'll understand!" Oh geez, sometimes Dad's love can be scary…**

**"T, then understand that I don't want to talk about it now…" I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. Dad's stronger than he looks.**

**He made a childish pout. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"**

**He just won't let it go!**

**"Because! I already feel stupid just thinking it, so how do you think I'd feel saying it aloud?!" Then I felt something tug at my arm and pulled me back.**

**"Yeah Dad! Don't make him say anything that he doesn't want to!" Kenta said out of the blue.**

**"…Especially when he's got me to talk to!" I made a dull face. This is such a typical thing for Kenta to say…**

**"What do you mean, Kenta? That Kei-chan should talk to you about his problems instead of me?" Dad whined.**

**"Yes! Why talk to your parents when you have great, older, understanding brothers!?" Kenta told, looking almighty even though his height is lacking.**

**Dad sent him a glare, "Are you saying that I'm not understanding or great? Hmm?? Kenta-kun??" Oh, man. Here they go.**

**Some how, during their pissy fit, I was able to sneak away back to my room. And once I was ready I rushed to the front door, for school.**

**However, just as my hand landed onto the door knob Dad threw on his coat and followed behind.**

**"I'll take you to school, Kei!" He said, not taking no for an answer. I meekly nodded and said, "Ok."**

**I climbed into the passenger's seat and turned on the radio and put it on my favorite station.**

**After Dad started up the car and was driving, he turned the volume to almost zero.**

**"Seriously, Kei-chan. If you need someone to talk to, we're all here for you, you know. It's okay to rely on us. After all," he said smiling at me, "isn't that one of the positive points of having a large family like us, huh?"**

**Wow. Way to make me feel uncomfortable Dad…It's not that I don't enjoy relying on them it's just that I don't need to right now. And making them all worry over nothing seems even more selfish than leaving them out of the picture.**

**"Maybe in a week Dad. Just not right now. I'm sorry." I said, apologetically.**

**He looked at me hard, from the corner of his eye and gave an exaggerated sigh. **

**"That certainly doesn't reassure me. Not in the least. When did you ever start saying 'sorry' like that? We're almost to the school too, so you should wipe that forlorn look off your face."**

**Damn. He's right. That was quite out of character for me…I didn't realize that I've become so transparent. **

**Dad parked the car next to the school. I grabbed my bag and opened the door when Dad pulled me back.**

**He turned my face towards him and both hands gripping my cheeks.**

**"Heeey. I told you to wipe that glum look off your face Kei-chan." Dad said, still pinching my cheeks. "Don't be so rebellious. Listen to your Papa."**

**"Rokaay, Drad(Okay Dad)." I squeezed out, Dad still gripping my cheeks. He gave me a big grin.**

**"Alright, have a good day!" Then he quickly snuck a kiss onto my nose and released my face then pushed me out of the car.**

**"Dad!!" I yelled, wiping my nose. And just as fast as he landed that one on my nose he drove off in his escalade. Sneaky bastard!**

**I checked my watch for the time. **

**Shit, shit, shit!**


	8. Chapter Ocho

**Chapter 8**

**I had only two minutes to get to class! **

**I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and began running. **

**I'm almost there…made it! I took a breath and walked into the classroom and took my seat. About five seconds later the bell rang. I'm soooo good. Heh.**

**Mikawa-sensei then went over last night's homework before starting today's lesson plan. **

**It seemed like I doodled in my notebook the majority of the time that day. I kept thinking about how I could lose weight. Obviously, my abdomen seems to be the greatest problem. But how am I supposed to lose weight if even tennis failed me… Hmmmm… I guess I could reduce my meal portions…**

**"Hey what are you doing, Señor Gordo? The bell's already rung." **

**I rose my view to someone I wasn't too sure I wanted to see.**

**"Hey, Hirakoba." The more I looked at him, the more I remembered that dreaded nightmare… The thought of Queerakoba trying to top me made me ill.**

**The blonde made an irritated expression. "Did you hear me? The bell's rung. Let's go have lunch."**

**What? **

**I looked up at him. Did I hear that right?**

**"You want to have lunch with me..?" I asked, not believing him.**

**Then after a huff, impatiently Hirakoba snagged my arm and urged me to get up.**

**"Yeah, you durano! Now let's go already! I'm starving!"**

**"F, fine!" I finally rose from my seat to join him, still surprised that he actually wanted my company.**

**Hirakoba pulled me up to the rooftop to eat. And once we had seated almost immediately he began scarfing his incredibly small bento. I looked at him with one raised eyebrow. How could he eat so little? But then again who was I to say then, leaving Dad's bento alone in my bag and all.**

**And once Hirakoba noticed that he was the only one eating, he stopped with questioning eyes.**

**"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. His face held two grains of rice beside the edge of his mouth.**

**"I'm not that hungry." I lied. I still wasn't sure on how I'd go about losing weight but I did know that eating my very large and calorie filled lunch wouldn't help. So I decided leaving it alone would be the best.**

**He made a brooding expression.**

**"How are you not hungry?" He asked with a jerk-ish tone. I made a frown; I knew where he was going with this…**

**"I'm just not." I said flatly.**

**"Yeah, right. When is Señor Gordo ever not hungry?"**

**I clenched my fist. I just knew he was going to say some kind of shit like that and honestly I'm sick of it!**

**"Fuck, Hirakoba! I said I'm not hungry! I'm so sorry that this fatass isn't stuffing his face!" Not only does he need to give me a bad time in my sleep but in real life too. Damn, I'm not in the mood for this…**

**I stood up with my bag, ready to ditch the Spanish speaking ass when I felt a tug on my leg. I looked down with a glare.**

**"What?" I snapped.**

**And before I knew it Hirakoba's eyes soften, unconsciously softening mine.**

**"Sorry, ignore that… I'm just being an ass. I didn't mean it. I already made you upset the last time we hanged and now I'm doing it again."**

**I looked at him, surprised at how sorry his face looked, and then automatically sat back down beside him feeling a little guilty.**

**Geez, why was I getting all upset this easy anyway?**

**"It's ok… I'm a bit out of it today so it's not all your fault." I mumbled to him.**

**"How come?" I couldn't believe it. Was I going to talk about my problems with Hirakoba? This is unreal.**

**But what was I supposed to say? That I'm trying to lose weight and don't know how? That I want to lose weight for you, Hirakoba? So you would stop calling me fat and give me those cute smiles that you give Kai? …Yeah, right.**

**…**

**Fuck, why did I just think that?!**

**"Just some things have been bugging me that's all." I finally replied, wondering what the hell was wrong with me but at the same time feeling a little better from Hirakoba's question. Why is everything that he does affect me so much?**

**"Hm. Well, if you want to talk about it I'm all ears." **

**I gazed at him long, taking in his considerate words. Was this the same Hirakoba that I used to play tennis with all those times? The one who used to glare and swear at me for no reason and was disgusted by the mere sight of me?**

**"Thanks." I responded, hoping that he didn't notice just how happy his concern made me feel. I was starting to think that I was the 'Queer'akoba…**

**And then catching my eyes were those grains of rice that still remained on his face. How could Hirakoba not notice them there? He was quite the slob.**

**And without thinking, I reached over and swiped those rice grains from his face and stuck them into my famished mouth.**

**Then seeing Hirakoba's widened eyes brought me back to harsh reality. I swallowed the grains and wished for a death sentence.**

**Shit, shit, shit!!! Why the fucking gouya did I do that?!**

**"Bolu Señor Gordo, I thought you said you didn't feel hungry!" He said smacking my head. "If you wanted some food you could've just asked! You were even desperate enough to take it off my face! Like you could last a day without food anyway."**

**I rubbed my head. Damn he's strong for being so thin...And it kinda sounded like he cared... In his own pissy way.**

**"What? You starting to care about my well being or something? Cuz you almost sounded just like my m- er, dad back there." I said, trying to distract Hirakoba from my lack of consumption.**

**Hirakoba noticeably shivered then threw me a glare."Never compare me to your dad again. For any reason."**

**"Sorry but it's the truth Queerakoba." I stated, smirking.**

**He tackled me, getting on top, pointing his finger at my face. **

**"Never." He jabbed his finger close to my nose. **

**"Call." This time his finger came down close to my right eye.**

**"Me." The finger went close to my left eye.**

**"That. Ever. Again!" he said as he seriously jabbed me in the chest and stomach several times.**

**Somehow, with his position on top of me and his attitude it reminds me of the latest nightmare...**

**Then Hirakoba's expression slowly changed from a glare to confusion.**

**"What the- Why's your nose bleeding?" Hirakoba exclaimed, scrambling off of me. **

**My eyes dilated. What? I raised my hand to my nose, feeling a warm fluid.**

**"I didn't hit you that hard! And I didn't even hit your nose either! Maybe it's from not eating or something...You should go see the nurse." He said helping me up.**

**"T, thanks. But no, I'm fine. Can I have one of your napkins though?" I replied, hoping that he didn't see my heating face.**

**Fuck, this is bad. It's like a manga, getting a nose bleed over someone. But this was worse; I got one because of Queerakoba.**

**He looked up at me with concerned eyes, still gripping my arm.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**I nodded at him quickly. Hirakoba better let me go before I start gushing out blood fountains. **

**"Yeah, it's no big deal." Then he released me and bent down to grab a napkin.**

**"Alright, here." He said, handing the soft paper to my face. He roughly squeezed and wiped my nose firm which only seemed to make my condition worse.**

**"Hi- Hirakoba! I can do it myself! I don't need your-"**

**"Shut up. I'm helping you out here since you can't see your own face. Do you want to walk around with remaining blood on your mug?" He stated, finishing up my treatment. And once done he tossed the bloody napkin aside and made a content grin.**

**"There, all clean… Or at least cleaner than before. I don't think we'll ever be able to fully cleanse you, Señor Gordo." He snickered.**

**"Hey!" What the heck?! Is what I thought, but my red face probably didn't do my yelling any wonder.**

**Then, feeling a smack to the cheek, I closed my trap again. I made a grumpy pout. Damn Queerakoba slapped me.**

**"I'm just messing with you! Geez, you don't need to take everything I say to heart."**

**I gulped. Did he even know what that sounded for my case here? Fuck, it's bad enough that I'm dreaming about the guy but now I'm getting nose bleeds for him. Hopefully, it won't start up again.**

**Then interrupting our interesting event, a bell rung, reporting us to head back to class. We both quickly grabbed our bags and left the roof.**

**Retreating back to class, Hirakoba chatted to me about some kind of new store he had been wanting to go to and what not. However, my mind wandered else where. And even once in class my head was still swarming with different things, all which included Hirakoba.**

**What was wrong with him? How could he allow what Hirakoba did and say effect him so much? To the point where he's dreaming of him, having nose bleeds and unhealthy lower region conditions, and even wanting to lose weight for the Hirakoba. This couldn't be normal…**

**Maybe he could go to the bookstore for something that could help with this problem. After all, he was already planning to go to buy some diet and fitness books.**

**And before I knew it, school had ended and I said my goodbyes to Hirakoba. He asked if I was doing anything after school but I quickly replied no. I didn't need Hirakoba to know my plans to slim down or my reasons for doing so. And thankfully he accepted my no and took that as an excuse to leave.**

**Maybe it was just me, but it looked like he wanted to hang out or something…**

**I shook the thought off then decided to call Dad and give him a heads up of what I was doing. He happily answered my call and I told him how I was going to walk to the bookstore and that he didn't need to pick me up. However, he didn't say yes to it that quickly, first ranting on about being careful and such and that he could just simply drive me there. But where was the point in that? I was going to get books on weight loss so shouldn't I at least put some effort into walking there? But I didn't tell Dad that of course and thankfully he finally just accepted my plan and allowed me to go. I then hung up and started heading in the direction of the bookstore.**

**When I reached the bookstore, I walked inside and looked around…Where's the damn health and fitness section? I almost found myself going to the manga section, as it's my habit. But I reminded myself that that wasn't what I was there for today. **

**"Do you need any assistance?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around; it was one of the bookstore's female employees.**

**"Yes, if you could help me find the health and fitness section that'd be great." I said. This will save me some time looking around.**

**"Oh? Are you planning on losing weight? That's awesome! Come along with me I'll show you where it is!" she said loudly.**

**I could feel people staring at me after she said that but when I looked back they had all returned to their previous activities. I blushed and followed the noisy employee. **

**"Ta-da! Here it is." She said when we reached the left back corner of the store. I didn't know there were so many frickin' diet and exercise books…**

**"Good luck! Ganbatte!" she said before leaving me to my search.**

**I gazed at the huge selection, intimidated. Where do I begin? I think I'll look through the diet books first… I didn't know there are diets based on blood types or astrology?!? What the fuck…**

**By the end of an hour I found most of the diet books to be very similar and boring. But what was I expecting them to be in the first place? And how are people supposed to diet by eating only one type of food, like salmon, nuts or whatever. That doesn't sound that healthy or pleasurable.**

**I made a sigh and placed the last book that I searched through back onto the self. There was way too many for me to choose from and not only that but they all were pretty expensive… Damn, why can't there just be a manga on this kind of thing?**

**Thinking that it couldn't hurt to just give the manga section a glance, I started moving towards it until a familiar voice rung through my ears.**

**"Kite! What are we doing here? Were supposed to be picking up supplies for the team! Not gawking at books." My ear's perked up. I knew that annoying voice. I turned around to view the mop and was surprised to also spot the gouya obsessed creep, Kite.**

**"Quiet down, I'm just giving their sports section a quick glance. And maybe their martial arts, cellular respiration, and Japan's geology books. I also need a new cook book for gouya recipes…" Kite said as he pulled Kai in my direction.**

**"Ugh… Please make this quick. I can't stand places like this…" Kai groaned.**

**"You can't stand stores that market literature?" Kite said defensively. Crap, they were getting close! I spun around, looking for what I could hide behind but there were only blasted books. Not sure what to do, instinctively I grabbed a random book and opened it to hide my face.**

**"Hey, isn't that-?" said Kai, whose voice seemed only a few feet away. **

**"Excuse me sir, you're holding your book upside down." Kite told me. **

**Crap! I'm holding it upside down?!? I turned it right side up.**

**"Thanks…" I mumbled into the book.**

**"You're welcome, Tanishi-kun." Kite said.**

**"I knew it!" Kai said, not following Kite.**

**"So, you're looking at the fitness books finally? Good for you." Said Kai, in a somewhat friendly yet bitchy manner.**

**I was about respond but Kite had spoken.**

**"Except, I don't believe Fitness for Pregnancy would be very useful to you, Tanishi-kun." I looked at the cover of my book. Shit! Why did I have to grab this book of all fitness books?! I clumsily set it back with the other books.**

**Kai let out a laugh and Kite smirked which only made my embarrassment worse. Fuck, why did I have to see these dicks?**

**"So, you plan on losing weight then?" Kite asked sounding slightly interested.**

**"Ha, about time!" Kai added. The bastard.**

**"Screw you, mop!" Then I looked to Kite. "And yes, I do."**

**"M, mop..?" Kai mumbled. But I ignored it.**

**"I see. My mom's a nutritionist, would you like some aid?" Kite asked. I looked at him surprised. A nutritionist? Well, that definitely helps. But do I really want to go near the Hitman family? Ohhh that gives me shivers, thinking about it.**

**"Ah, thanks but I don't need to bug your mom. But if you might have an idea, could you give me some advice?" I asked, hoping he didn't sense my fear of his mom.**

**"Why not. So, what have you been doing then so far?" What have I been doing so far..? I guess just not eating.**

**"Um… Well, I've been decreasing my meal portions…" I lied.**

**He gave me a dull, calculating gaze.**

**"So you haven't been eating." Fuck, why is it that he can read minds? Screw my life and these Higa Chuu guys driving me insane!**

**"Y, yes… I guess." I said meekly.**

**Then in a swift motion, Kite struck the side of my head. Gah! Hell and they keep hitting me. The damn Higas!**

**"That's the worse thing you could do, Tanishi-kun. Not only is it unhealthy but you'll end up just gaining the weight back and probably more."**

**"O, oh…" Now I feel stupid. I could've been eating this whole time. Damn…**

**"I'd recommend eating smaller portions, and exercising as well. Cutting back on snacking, fluids other than water, foods with high saturated fat, fried foods especially, and cholesterol will be beneficial as well. Don't be afraid of eating foods with fat content too much though as some fat in one's diet is healthy and natural."**

**"Er-" He was like a human diet book. Was he going to stop?**

**"Also, if you have a favorite food that is unhealthy you can still eat it, just not as much. You don't have to torture yourself, just have better control over cravings. And if you feel hungry it may not be actual hunger. Drink some water, and wait twenty or so minutes. If you're still hungry then eat fruit or another healthier snack. If water satisfied you then you were thirsty- not hungry."**

**Wow. I wish I could note this all down. Kite was amazing.**

**"It's also advantageous if you consume your meals slowly, because then you will feel more full and can tell one your stomach begins to feel full and you won't eat over that limit. What would be even better is if you drink a glass of water before and during every meal. And,-"**

**"Ah, ok, ok. Thank you, Kite. Is there any books you might recommend." Something that I could look back at for all this info and more.**

**"Mm, yes." He turned to view the self and once spotted some, took them out and handed them to me.**

**"Here. These two my mom owns so they should be beneficial. And this one looks to be of use as well. And what would be also a great assistance is if you join me to the cooking section. I was going to buy a new gouya recipe book and so should you. After all gouyas are very healthy."**

**Kai and I then shivered at the word 'gouya'. There really was nothing delightful about eating those bitter melons.**

**"They stimulate digestion, helping people with****dyspepsia****, and ****constipation****. Gouyas also ****are used in many traditional medicines against diabetes and malaria. And there are studies that it may even be able to be effective in fighting HIV infections. Another great thing about gouya is it ****may improve immune cell function in people with cancer. But the best information I believe for you though, is that gouyas contain a lectin that suppresses appetite."**

**It took me a while to take that all in. I knew that Kite could talk but damn I never had to deal with it right in the face. Before I was always able to avoid his non stop speeches. But this time I actually asked for it, which I am wondering if I should regret now…**

**But wait… Did I hear that right? Those nasty melon things help keep you from being hungry??**

**"Ah. Ok. Sure, I'll join you to the cook books." I said, following the gouya loving hitman. I may also begin to love those things if I could find a good recipe that hides that gross, bitter taste.**

**After Kite found his new recipe book he handed me a couple of his favorite gouya books and even bookmarked specific recipes that should be extra diet friendly. At that time, in all I had five books. I guess grabbing that new shojo manga was going to have to wait…**

**We went to the cash register and both bought our books, Kai looking relived that we were finally about done. Then walking to the entrance of the store, I gave Kite my thanks.**

**"It's no problem. If you need anymore help or information just give me a call. I hope everything goes well." Kite said looking proud of himself.**

**"Thanks, again." I had to admit; at least the hitman had been of use. He was actually not an ass today.**

**"So, how come now you're so determined to lose the pounds?" Kai asked me. Kite, nodded, also interested in my reason.**

**I gulped. There was no way I could tell them the true reason behind my determination so I pulled some words out of my ass.**

**"I just thought it was time for a change." And thankfully, they accepted that.**

**I thought they were just about to head off when Kai tossed me another question.**

**"Also, what's been up with you and Hirakoba? You two have been hanging out all of a sudden and he's even talked a bit about you." My chest made a thump. Hirakoba's been talking about me? And it didn't sound like negative talk either.**

**But then I caught myself. Now was not the time to go into 'Queer'akoba mode.**

**"Uh, I don't know. We just starting getting along, I guess and now he talks to me." I didn't know what else to say. It was still a mystery to me too.**

**"I don't buy that bull-" Kai was beginning to say before being bonked on the head by one of Kite's books.**

**"Come, Kai-kun. We need to finish our shopping. You said it yourself that you can't stand these types of places." Kite reminded him, pointing at the books on the shelves.**

**So we all finally walked out of the bookstore and saying goodbyes, we went our separate ways. **

**I looked around at all the different shops near me. Was there anywhere else I should go before heading home? I thought for a second then my empty wallet reminded me that I couldn't shop any more. So I began walking in the direction to home.**

**"Señor Gordo?" I instantly spun around, knowing Hirakoba's presence. And there in all his pissy glory, was the blond himself holding some plastic bags and a questioning glare.**

**"H, hey Hir-"**

**But as quickly as I first saw him, Hirakoba had strutted up and smacked me roughly on the shoulder.**

**"I thought you said you were doing nothing today? What the heck?" He asked, looking as if he held no patience.**

**"Uh… Well, there was a change of plans." I swiftly lied, not wanting another bitch slap.**

**Yet of course I got one again. This time on the stomach.**

**"You made it sound like you didn't want to do anything. Even though I practically invited you to hang out with me today."**

**What? When the hell did he ever mention wanting to hang with me? I looked at him bamboozled.**

**"What are you talking about? You never said anything about going out today." I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with a third smack of wrath.**

**He gave me unbelieving eyes then responded to my confusion.**

**"I told you that I wanted to check out some new stores today. But you didn't at all look interested and told me you were going to do nothing. So I figured that you didn't want to go. And now I find you here! And at all times, once I'm finished shopping."**

**"O, oh…" I couldn't believe this. Hirakoba wanted to go shopping with me? And he actually appeared to be upset that I didn't join him? Am I dreaming?**

**"Sorry Hirakoba. I guess I just wasn't thinking." I apologized.**

**"Damn right you better be sorry! And when do you ever think, perejil Señor Gordo?" Hirakoba snappily replied. I made a small scowl until I remembered whose fault this was.**

**"Ok, ok! I get it. I won't ever turn you down again, all hissy-fit Queerakoba! What must I ever do to deserve forgiveness?" I said dramatically. I was returned an angry expression until he came up with an idea.**

**"Hmm. You could carry my bags and treat me to an early dinner. Then I might consider forgiving you." Hirakoba informed me with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. Who ever knew Queerakoba could be so conniving…or girly. Wait, we all already knew that.**

**Wait…I'm carrying his shopping bags and am supposed to pay for dinner…**

**This sounds like a date. With Hirakoba…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Score!**

* * *

**Spanish Used in This Chapter:**

**Durano- dumb person, this word is utilized mainly in Argentina.**

**Bolu- idiotic**

**Perejil- literally is parsley, but means a stupid person/twit.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors' Discussion:**

**Madz-San: Tanishi is finally moving closer to his goal of losing weight! Woo! Also Kite finally was able to show up again.**

**Chibi-Bun: I can't wait to reveal…you know.**

**Madz-San: Yeah! I can't wait for that character to show up!**

**Chibi-Bun: .heh. ////. I wanted to make Kai say, as those wimpy heroes do, "You won't get away with this! I won't let you take my friend!" But Madz-San wouldn't let me, she whined and said "Nooooo. That's so lame." MEANIE!**

**Madz-San: Lol. That would have been totally lame! As much as Kai's a mop, he can't be a complete retard.**

**Chibi-Bun: …So now my hilarious thought is also 'retarded'…B*#*#. Kai is one cool cucumber, I know that. I like cucumbers. I hate pickles, btw.**

** Madz-San: So now he's a kappa?! Damn.**

**Chibi-Bun: I think we should mention…that chapter of Bleach in the next chapter, since Hirakoba's a fan. I could see him crying…I almost did of laughter. **

**~*Madz-san, I can practically touch your…heart*~,* touching***

**Madz-San: Oh my!/// Lol, but seriously! What the heck is up with Kubo? Does he just want fujoushis to go insane? Just how many more doujinshis does he need? And yes, I'm pretty sure Hirakoba would be upset. I could actually see him being a somewhat fan of Aizen… Oh and I bet Tanishi would give him major crap. Hee Hee!**

**Chibi-Bun: I don't know what to say to that…**

**Madz-San: Hee Hee! ^-^**

**Chibi-Bun: I hope you were amused by this installment of S.G.!**

**Madz-San: Yes! And please review and give us your thoughts. Thank you Shourin and FWZCEP!!!**


End file.
